A tu lado soy Feliz
by Yepezlisbth
Summary: Isabella Swan esta acostumbra a una vida de lujos, en su caja de cristal construida por sus padres, al cumplir los 18 decide huir para vivir su vida plenamente, sin rumbo fijo lleva al un pueblito llamado Fork donde conoce a Edward Cullen. Agente Especial del País, quien esta de vacaciones. Su amor surge. Pero no todo es color de rosas
1. Prólogo

A tu lado soy Feliz

* * *

Prologo

Las personas del mundo, viven en un mundo superficial; pensando que él dinero lo es todo. Con tal de tenerlo hacen cualquier cosa sin importa sí en ese proceso dañan a sus seres queridos a los que darían todo por ellos. Solo piensa en una cosa dejando lo demás en el abandono.

Son pocas las persona que miran más allá, unos billetes que solo hacen dañar y cegar a su parte humana para volverse tremendamente ambicioso; para darse cuenta al final que lo han perdido todos por nada.

En nuestro mundo se mira por su posición social y por su cuenta bancarias, humillando al que tiene menos.

Pero el dinero no lo es todo ni compra la felicidad, aun muchos digas que como ayuda. Sin amor de verdad aun así es nada.

La riqueza de un hombre no se mide en su capital se mida en que tan grande es su amor por sí mismo y por la gente que lo rodea.

Y Yo Isabella Marie Swan te Amo a ti Edward Masen Cullen porque a tu lado aprendí hacer feliz. En las buenas y en la mala por el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

Hi! ^^


	2. Cap 1: Huida

BellaPov.

Capítulo 1. Huida

La organizadora, Carmen, terminaba los preparativos para la noche, esculturas, adornos y la comida para la velada; los empleados trabajan fuerte para dejar todo listo antes de la tarde.

Mi padre, Charlie, Jefe de la familia y Empresario de las Industrias Swan se fue de la mansión para trabajar en la oficina ya que no lo dejaban trabajar a gusto por el alboroto de la fiesta en honor a mi cumpleaños décimo octavo.

Mi madre, Renée se casó con mi padre hace 20 años. Ella venía desde el balcón del segundo piso los detalles en el jardín, se tardó tres meses con Carmen en hacer una majestuosa fiesta. Siendo hija única tenía que celebrar por lo alto mi cumpleaños.

Para la familia Swan todo un orgullo que la Heredera principal cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Mis tíos y primos vendría desde todo el mundo solo para mi cumpleaños; Mas de dos mil invitados para la ocasión. De verdad, esta vez mis padres se pasaron de la raya.

Charlie, mi padre tenía un plan para después de mi cumpleaños pero aún no había hablado nada sobre que esperaba en el futuro. Sería la sorpresa el día después de mi cumpleaños cuando ya fuera legalmente una adulta.

En la tarde llego el vestido, traído del continente americano, diseñado por Carolina Ángel, una de las diseñadoras de la realeza, el vestido era sencillo pero elegante, las joyas eran de mi abuela paterna, las adquirí cuando murió, dejando en el testamento que serían para su primera nieta. El peinado tarde unos pocas horas en mi cuarto con el estilista; como mi cabello es lo bastante manejable no fue difícil, realízalo. Solo consistía en un moño de lado formado de rulos, con el regalo de mi abuela una joya de diamante para el pelo. Mientras que en el maquillaje fue un poco exagerado para mí gusto, parecía una mujer de veinticinco años sino más.

La fiesta comenzó a las nueve de la noche con los mires invitados de la familia, amigos, familiares, empresarios, conocidos y lo que no puede faltar la prensa. Mis amigos eran pocos, tres solamente ya que no tenía mucha vida social, mi padre es muy sobre protector y solo puedo salir con cuatro guardaespaldas y en la universidad con dos. Todos me veían como una chica rara y nadie quería ser amistad conmigo. Solo contaba con Jacob, Ben y Angela como mis amigos y hermanos.

Pase la mayoría de la velada con mis padres saludando a los invitados que llegaban, con una gran sonrisa falsa; ya estaba harta de tanto protocolo, pero un solo gesto mío de desagrado mi madre enfurecería como loca y de seguro me castigaría por el resto de mi vida.

A las 12 a.m. todos nos reunimos en el gran jardín para cantar cumpleaños; todo destellaban felicidad, mis padres con un gran sonrisa alardeaba de su única hija, en cambio mi madre estaba conversando con sus amigas de la grandiosa fiesta.

- Bella, estas lista; ya es hora, ten la llave de mi auto –susurro Jacob a mi odio

Jacob Black, era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, su familia era muy cercana a la mía, no tenían el mismo prestigio o los millones de nuestra familia pero eran muy queridos por mis padres, una amistad muy estrecha entre las dos familias.

- Gracias -dije besando en la mejilla

Al momento que se descuidaron, subí a mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, jamás pensé en correr tan rápido con tacones de quince pulgadas, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Me desvestí de prisa y me cambie por unos pantalones cortos y una camisa sencilla de tiras, cambie los zapatos de tacón alto por unos zapatos sencillos. Busque un bolso cómodo donde entrara lo necesario, en el metí lo necesario dinero, identidad, ropa y otras cosas que pueda utilizar.

El sentimiento de culpa era grande por lo que iba hacer, mi corazón latía fuerte y mi mano temblaban, pero estaba cansada se vivir siempre encerrada y manipulada por mis padres, los amo con todo el corazón pero ya soy mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones. Los extrañare mucho pero es hora de vivir mi sueño y ser feliz.

Escribí una nota disculpándome por el irme sin decir nada pero era la única manera de poderme ir. La deje sobre la peinadora y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto.

En las escaleras me deslice rápidamente para que ningún invitado me viera, al llegar en la puerta trasera por la cocina me escabullí al estacionamiento; los guardias de seguridad vigilaban toda la casa; casi es imposible salir pero por un momento el guardia de la estacionamiento se retiró de donde correspondía.

Es el instante justo de escapar. Los nervios cada vez se sentían más fuertes, mis pierdas no dejaban de temblar y mi corazón palpitaba veloz mente.

Corrí todo lo que pude al carro de mi amigo, Jacob, era unos de los pocos amigos que tenía y sabia de mi huida. Él se ofreció en ayudarme pero me negué rotundamente, no quería que él se metiera en líos por mi culpa, en cambio solo le dije que me prestara su auto porque si salía en el mío lo notarían los porteros.

Entre en el auto, metí la maleta en la parte trasera, y lo prendí. El auto, Audi A3, recién comprado, su carrocería de color amarillo muy llamativo, los asientos de cuero blanco, con un sonido de alta definición. Con un motor que lo hacía toda una máquina de velocidad.

Al conducir el auto, presencie todo un espectáculo, el motor rugía fuertemente con ansias de velocidad. Salí del estacionamiento lentamente para que los guardias no notaran nada fuera de lugar; al llevar al portón principal, unos de los hombres, me pidió que bajara el vidrio del carro, agache la cabeza para que no me conociera.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando o se quedó mirándome, pero no dijo nada, esta vez tuve suerte el hombre era nuevo en la casa y no me reconoció. Él le hizo señas al otro para que abriera la puerta. Subí los vidrios lentamente y avance poco a poco, al ya estar lejos de la casa no pude contener las ganar de correr y aumente la velocidad.

Mis padres ya se habrán dado de cuenta que no estoy en la casa y mandarían silenciosamente a los guardias a buscarme por los alrededores.

La adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo, me excite por la velocidad y la locura que cometía, ¡Dios! Por fin fuera de casa, sin escoltas. Ahora era yo contra el mundo.

-o-

Después de media hora conduciendo ya había transcurrido mucho camino para que me encontrasen, ahora ya no me preocuparía porque mis padres, eran muy discreto para hacer un escandallo en plena fiesta, tal vez esperarían que se fueran todos los invitados y hay si comenzaría mi búsqueda a profundidad.

- Tengo que buscar un lugar tranquilo y desconocido – comente en vos alta

Recorrí las calles buscando una salida de aquel pueblo que me encontraba pero me perdí un poco, al tiempo encontré un letrero que mostraba la salida a 50m de donde estaba.

Seguí esa ruta hasta por fin un letrero de bienvenidos a Utah se mostraba en la carretera. Las vías ahora más extensas, mostraban en un distribuidor de ocho vías alternas, no me mire muy bien en cual dirección ir solo seguí la vía derecha sin mirar.

En el camino pasaron cuatros horas sin ver una ciudad o pueblo, todo lo que veía era campos de cultivos.

Después de un largo trayecto por fin pude ver una cuidad, los grandes rascacielos, las calle amplias con vegetación en cada esquina. En la parte del centro los establecimientos de comercios abundaban. A tres manzanas de gran centro comercial Utah, se encontraba un pequeña lugar de comida, estacione el vehículo de manera que lo pudiera ver desde el cafetín. Tenía dinero en el bolso lo suficiente para comer así que me baje. La seguridad del vehículo se activó al poco tiempo que baje, no sabía que tan peligroso era esta ciudad, y mi amigo me mataría si dejaba que le robaran su bebe.

Al entrar al establecimiento, quede impactada, nunca estuve en un lugar así; siempre visitaba los lujosos restaurantes que mis padres me llevaban; grandes lugares con pisos relucientes, decoraciones extravagante y comida destacada. Esto era todo lo contrario no pude distinguir quien era cliente y quien atendía.

La gente que se encontraba me miro con cara de pocos amigos, se veía que este lugar era desconfiado.

Como no venía ningún personal autorizado a recibirme, fui a buscar una mesa por mi propia voluntad. Me senté en una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana, donde se podía ver claramente el vehículo; respire profundamente analizando en la situación que me encontraba, no podía creer mi plan de huida, estaba funcionando, y que estaba sola en un lugar desconocido sin tener cuatros guardaespaldas cubriéndome para que no me pasara nada; por primera vez desde que tenía conciencia no tenía seguridad; ¿qué pasaría así algunos de aquellos hombre me atacaba? ¿Qué me intentan Robar o Raptar?

La carta que le había dejado le bastaría, bueno yo sabía que no le bastaría pero los consolaría, al saber que no me habían raptado, sino que he me ido por mi propia voluntad pero aun así mi padres no dejaran de buscarme por varios meses.

La mesera tardo un tiempo en llegar, era una señora ya mayor, con un raro atuendo, blanco con azul.

- ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? -dijo la amable mesera. Pensé por un momento pero no sabía si aquí cocinaran mi comida favorita.

- Me puede traer una taza chocolate con ensalada española - pedí cortésmente.

La cocinera se río muy alto para mi gusto, me sonroje al ver que los otros me miraban.

- niña eso no vendemos aquí. Te traerá comida - ofreció la mesera. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, tenía tanto miedo de que alguien me hiciera daño, que cada vez que alguien entraba o salía del establecimiento, los nervios se disparaban por todo mi cuerpo.

Al rato llego de nuevo la mesera con un plato con huevos fritos, tocino y pan. Acompañado con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Respire profundamente nunca había comido esto en mi vida, no sabía si me gustaría o no pero era lo que me ofrecía, sino lo aceptaba será muy descote con aquella señora.

Le agradecí por traerme el plato de comida, y se retiró, comencé a comer los huevos pero los cubiertos de plásticos no me ayudaban mucho. Después de un rato de pelear con la comida estaba llena.

- ¡Wao! qué tipo te comida tan diferente - pensé al terminar.

Aparte el plato como señal para que trajeran la cuenta pero la mesera estaba muy ocupada atendiendo las otras mesas así que por que no esperar un rato, ya estaba muy lejos de mi cuidad, nadie me estaba buscando por aquella zona.

Espere y espere pero nada que la mesera venia para llevarse mi plato. Pero era todo lo contrario nada que veían, me decidí y la llame, parecía algo molesta.

- por favor, llévese esto y tranquila no quiero más - dije amablemente.

- le traeré la cuenta enseguida, niña- levanto una ceja con incredulidad.

Suspire al notar la actitud de la mujer, nadie jamás me han tratado así, al contrario todos me trataban con dulzura y cariño.

- Aquí tiene - tiro una hoja a la mesa.

La revise, era la factura con lo que yo tenía que pagar, cuando revise el precio, quede intrigada con la cantidad tan baja que tenía quedar por tanta comida.

Deje el dinero en la mesa, esperando que la mujer viniera por él, pero nada.

- ¡hash! aquí todo es así de lento- dije cansada de esperar

Me levante dirigiéndome al lugar que estaba la mesera.

- Señora- interrumpí lo es estaba haciendo - disculpe, lo siento. Solo quería que supiera que el dinero está en la mesa, y aquí está su propina.

La mujer al ver la cantidad de dinero que le daba abría los ojos como platos. Sería que le daba muy poco, tal vez tenía que darle el doble.

- gracias, hija que dios te lo pagué -dijo muy amablemente la mujer, como al principio cuando me atendió. -vuelve pronto cariño

- de nada señora, adiós -me despedí.

Al Salir del establecimiento de comida, busque el auto, estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo deje; suspire relajándome.

- gracias a dios no le paso nada - dije introduciéndome en el coche

Comencé de nuevo el viaje, sabía que tenía que buscar un lugar donde dejarlo y seguir a pies, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, si mi padre se daba cuenta en que carro estaba, me buscaría por el GPS y me conseguiría en un dos por tres.

Conduciendo por la ciudad visualicé un letrero de terminal de pasajeros. El lugar perfecto para dejar el coche y salir lo más lejos posible.

Busque en una cartelera de información, un pueblo alejado de mi casa y de donde estaba ahora; encontré un pueblo a 2 días en bus de donde estaba, era perfecto, a ese lugar podría vivir.

El terminar estaba lleno, personas caminadas rápidamente, algunas me empujaban al pasar, pero no le di importancia. Busque la oficina de venta de boletos pero estaba llena, tenía que hacer cola para comprar el pasaje.

No me quedaba de otra que esperar, al estar en la cola comencé a pensar, que si mi padre daba con el carro en el que hui, lo encontraría y después movilizaría todo para encontrar mi paradero así me fuera al fin del mundo. Tenía que cambiar de apariencia sino quería que me encontrasen.

Salí de la cola en busca de un baño, di varias vuelta por el terminal hasta que por fin lo encontré al final de un pasillo.

Mi apariencia era muy fácil de reconocer, pelo largo marrón, cara delgada perfilada, cuerpo delgado muy definido, altura alta de unos setenta más o menos. Tenía que cambiar todo para pasar desapercibida.

En el bolso tenia ropa, dos camisas y un pantalón, dinero, una navaja; saque todo eso para cambiarme, primero las dos camisas, me coloque una encima de la otra para cambiar mi delgadez por algo más abultado, después el pantalón y de ultimo debía cambiar mi cabello.

Sentí algo de dolor hacerle algo a mi pelo liso, y lo largo. Desde hace dos años no me lo cortaba mucho para tenerlo largo y ahora lo tendría corto, lo solo me llegaba por los hombros como mucho. El color marrón de mi cabello ya no importaba con el cambio que había sufrido, con eso bastaría. Compre un gorra y unos lentes grandes para tapar mi rostro.

A medida que pasaba por el terminal, observaba si alguien me miraba mucho, o si me seguían. Pero era puras supersticiones todos estaban en lo suyo.

Compre un boleto, a Forks un pequeño pueblo con no más de 3000 personas, la mayoría del tiempo era llovioso y está muy retirado...

Iría a mi vida nueva. Un nuevo Comienzo, no pude dejar de sonreír por mi locura.

* * *

Es mi primera Historia si a alguien le gusta dígamelo :D y sino tambn :3

Lisbth -


	3. Cap 2: Regreso A Casa

EdwardPov.

Capítulo 2. Regreso a Casa

El Coronel ofreció vacaciones al que capturara al jefe de una mafia en el barrio latino. Cinco meses de descanso totalmente pagado, como rechazar ese premio.

La misión era sumamente difícil, cuatro de los hombres más destacados me acompañaron al barrio. Toda tenía que ser perfecto, si llevábamos a salirnos de los planes alguien podría salir muerto.

En la mañana todo estaba preparado para comenzar. El Barrio latino es el más peligroso de todos, en el país; sin ninguna duda nos matarían si saben quiénes somos. Solo llevamos metralletas automáticas y pistolas de calibre treinta y ocho camufladas en cajas de licor.

El bar Guitr, donde se encontraba Fernando Pérez, El jefe de la mafia, poca era la información que contábamos pero en algo ayudaba, siendo el jefe casi nunca se dejaba ver en público, sin embargo como todo humano recientemente cometió un error en ir a una fiesta donde lo vieron y nos dieron su descripción.

Ahora lo tenía sus rasgos físicos: alto, moreno, musculoso y su pelo negro largo, con varias cicatrices de batalla en su rustro y con un tatuaje en el cuello de indio nativo de la zona.

Entramos como trabajadores llevando Cajas de licor más caro. Al posicionarnos cada uno en su puesto comenzó la captura. Los nervios aquí no valían en nada, me estaba jugando mi vida y la de mis compañeros, así que los pensamientos fuera de misión no estaban permitidos.

Emmy, la mujer del escuadrón, especializada en combate libre, comenzó a seducir al portero del Pérez; claro como no hacerlo si su figura de modelo, su cabello rubio como el sol y sus lindos ojos celeste hipnotizaba a más de uno, ni se hable de su rostro angelical. ¡Ja! Si el tonto portero supiera lo que le espera; ella hizo que se distrajera de la puerta.

Rápidamente, Isaac el segundo en actuar por su habilidades de destreza, de desplazo en local seguido por nosotros. Nos escabullimos en escondrijos más oscuros del lugar. Visualizando los hombres sé que encontraban; no más de diez contando nuestro objetivo.

El plan, muy arriesgado; teníamos cuatros meses planeándolo y buscando la mejor solución, pero no es hasta el momento que estamos en el que comenzamos a ver las cosas más claras. Duramos horas esperando que alguien se moviera para comenzar el ataque pero nada que alguien salió o entraba.

Nos superaban el número para un combate, nosotros apenas tres y ellos diez; con armas capases de matarnos con mover el dedo.

Al final, uno de los mafiosos se movió hacia donde me encontraba; tanto era la oscuridad que no dude en noquearlo y dejar uno menos. Sin esperar mucho se acercaron dos más en buscar del otro; pero su cuerpo ya estaba amarrado y escondido.

Con los otros dos ya era mucho peor, ya que ellos eran más grande que el primero pero sin dudar me tape la cara y saque un pañuelo con droga; primero el más grande y después me enfrente con el otro dejando inconsciente a los dos. Al parecer no hice mucho ruido porque nadie se movió de su posición eso era que el plan está a la perfección.

De inmediato los agarre fuerte para que no me delataran; espere que me dieran la señal para salir pero aun así que habían perdido tres nos seguían superando el número. Esperamos por unos minutos más esta que Glenn el tercer oficial para la misión dio la señal de atacar, comenzando por el que estaba en la parte de arriba del establecimiento apuntando a unos de los adversarios.

En cuanto disparo, salimos silenciosamente para que no notaran nuestra presencia. Pero no duro mucho nuestro escondite ya que los mafiosos comenzaron a disparar diestra y siniestra, sin importar que tres de sus compañeros se encontraran del otro lado.

Ya iban cinco hombres menos nos quedaban cinco aun, Isaac sin importarle riesgo salido con disparando a los que estaban disparando hacia mi lado. En ese mismo instante también salí matando a los últimos combatientes. Dejando al jefe del clan vivió apuntándonos con una metralleta automática.

-¡Ríndete!, estas rodeado -dijo Isaac

-Jamás. Caeré, primero lo mato a todos -amenazo Pérez

- Esta totalmente rodeado Pérez, es mejor que cooperes - volvió a decir Isaac

Desafiando el plan que se había planteado me movió en dirección contraria para distraerlo pero no funciono, comenzó a disparar, en eso corrí lo más que pude quedando en una zona privilegiada donde podía darle sin matarlo solo para herirlo, sin ninguna dura dispare; él cayo en el piso recociéndose del dolor de su pierna.

El plan dio resultado, teníamos al jefe del Clan Latino en nuestro poder, completamente indefenso. Salimos del local, Silvio nos esperaba con el auto encendido.

Aseguramos la vía y metieron a Pérez en el camión esposado con tres más de sus secuaces que aun quedaron vivos, los otros todos muertos. Todos respiramos aliviado por salir con bien de la misión; pero como todo no siempre era perfecto tres autos nos comenzaron atacar disparando a la parte trasera del camión. Todo el camino dispararon pero sin ningún efectividad que ya el camión era brindado.

Desde una ventanilla pequeña Isaac saco una metralleta y comenzó la fiesta de disparos, de nuestra parte cada disparo era más efectivo, ya que, Él era un experto en puntería en movimientos, le dispararon a los neumáticos para que los autos perdieran la dirección y se estrellaran o se detuvieran.

Todo salió perfecto, las vacaciones que prometió el jefes de nuestra estación Militar, serian cumplidas.

- Cullen -llamó mi superior. Un hombre mayor, las canas cubrían toda su cabeza, las arrugas era evidente, llevaba 30 años trabando es ese lugar.

-sí, señor -respondí rápidamente.

-tiene las vacaciones. Son todas tuyas, te la haz ganado - dijo muy serio. Se retiró de inmediato

Rápidamente subí a la habitación donde estaban mis compañeros, compartía la habitación con 7 hombres, Álamo, Bers, Rodríguez, Guerrero, Suarez, Shuck, Ithal; todos eran buenas personas. Empaque velozmente y salí en busca de un taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto del JFK.

El transcurso que me esperaba era de varias horas en avión. Tenía ganas de visitar a mi madre, que no la veía desde hace 3 años, ¿cómo estaría?, ¿qué habría hecho todo este tiempo?

No espere más, compre el último boleto para la ciudad más cerca, 4 horas en vuelo y 12 en carretera para llegar al pueblo más cercano.

-o-

El avión está apunto de despejar, tenía que acatar las normas, para poder despegar. En el asiento de alado se sentó un joven y una niña, no me preocupe tanto y cerré los ojos para descansar. El viaje fue agotador, tiempo empeoro a la media hora, la lluvia no ceso en ningún momento así que el viaje tardo más de lo debido.

Al llegar a Seattle, estaba oscuro, los autobuses no saldrían hasta el día siguiente.

Al frente de aeropuerto había hoteles para los pasajeros, busque un hotel apropiado para dormir, no tarde mucho en encontrarlo.

Al día siguiente, en el terminal. Los pasajes para el pueblo eran escasos pero encontré uno, en los asientos delanteros. A mi lado se sentó una niña. Las vías estaban en malas condiciones por la lluvia del día anterior.

Como el viaje era muy largo, el conductor paro dos veces para que los pasajeros descansaran y comprara comida.

Al cabo de 5 horas en el bus parecía que no tenía ni nalgas. La niña que estaba a lado se quedó dormida en mis piernas, no me molesto y la deje para que descansara.

El autobús llegaba está el pueblo más cercano que estaba a media hora. Que más quedaba sino era caminar. Compre dos botellas de agua mineral grande y comida para el camino, coloque el bolso en mi hombro.

La carretera era larga, y no pasaba ningún carro para darme un aventó. Camine 20 km., hasta que abrí la primera botella de agua. Las ganas de tomar agua era inevitable por los rayos de sol que se escondía. Al poco tiempo de comenzar de nuevo a caminar paso un camión, se detuvo al ver que le pedía la cola.

gracias - dije al chofer

ven sube hijo -dijo el señor. Era un poco mayor, vestía con pantalones jean, una camisa y una gorra. - ¿para dónde vas? –pregunto ¡Gracias a dios las personas aún son buenas por esta zona del pais.!

Forks –dije

¡vaya hijo! yo vivo allá, pero nunca te he visto -me observo detalladamente.

bueno, mi madre es la que vive allá. Se llama Esme Cullen.

¡oh claro! Como no saber quién es. Así que tú eres su hijo - dijo sonriendo - Yo soy Augusto Borsella- se presento

mucho gusto, Augusto. mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

No tardamos más de 15 minutos llegar al pueblo por fin llegado.

gracias por su aventó -le di la mano y baje del camión.

El pueblo habría crecido muchos, desde mi partida. Las tiendas se habían aumentado el doble y la calle estaba a faltada. Los faroles de luz eran nuevos como el de las ciudades. Trabajando con luz solar. En cada esquina una papelera.

La tienda de mi madre estaba en la esquina derecha de esa calle. Como la extrañaba a mi vieja, estar de nuevo en el pueblo traía recuerdo de mi niñez, cuando mi padre estaba vivo.

Las personas que estaban al alrededor me conocieron y me saludaron con cariño.

Hasta la anciana de la tienda de regalos se acordó mío. Ella era como mi nana, cuando mis padres tenían que salir para la hacienda, ella me cuidaba. Las canas en su cabello eran evidentes, pero aun así seguía trabajando en la tienda; que pasaría con su familia, cuando me fui, su nieta de 15 años se quedaba con ella, desde que padres fallecieron.

El abrazo que me dio fue fuerte, y el beso en mi mejilla cariñoso.

mi niño- dijo María - como haz crecido pequeño.

nana – saludé - esto es consecuencia de tanta comida que me dabas.

quédate a comer, te preparare tu comida favorita- se ofreció. Como no quedarme con ella, la quería tanto como mi madre y su comida era exquisita...

Que alegría Regresar a mi Pueblo y ver a la gente que compartido conmigo toda mi infancia no tiene precio. Mi corazón salto de felicidad. Algo me decía que ahora todo sería felicidad

* * *

Hi!

Si le gusto comente :D y si no tambn :3

Les quería decir que no voy a poder subir muy seguidos los capítulos por la Universidad, no tengo mucho tiempo. pero are lo posible por subirlo lo antes posible.

gracias a todas. ;D

Lisbth


	4. Cap 3: Encuentro

BellaPov.

Capítulo 3. Encuentro.

Paso mucho tiempo en llegar en el pueblo, porque viaje en autobús, el lugar estaba como escondido, rodeado de muchos árboles, de altura.

Me quede en los pueblos vecinos, buscando algo para trabajar, en algunos no había nada y en otros los trabajos eran horrible.

El primer trabajo que conseguí fue de mesera en un bar. Casi me muero la primera noche cuando un estúpido borracho me toco una nalga.

También se llevó lo suyo, le di un golpe en la entre pierna, muy fuerte para que me dejara tranquila. Pero no paso mucho para que otro borracho también quisiera propasarse.

Hable con mi jefe, y solo se encogió de hombre diciendo que esos eran gajes del oficio.

Le tire la bandeja que tenía en la mano. Y salí corriendo de ese lugar tan horrible.

Mi primera experiencia por si sola y ya está aterrada. No me gustaba para nada, lo que estaba viviendo.

No toda la gente era amable y cariñosa, eso lo sabía desde un principio, pero otra cosa es llegar a los extremos de pedantes y groseros.

Solo era una pequeña parte de lo que la gente normal vivía y yo está muerta del miedo.

- Buenas Noches - Salude al entrar en el hotel que me estaba quedando

Nadie contesto, las personas eran tan descortés que provocaba mandarlos para una escuela a estudiar de nuevo a ver si aprenden algo de buenos modales.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. El hotel era muy modesto, por no llamarlo de otra manera, el ascensor no servía, los bombillos de luz ni alumbraba y el agua caliente ni hablar.

Me podía pagar un mejor Hotel, sin embargo este era el único hotel, en el pueblo.

Decidí hacer la mátelas con la poca ropa que había comprado y mis cosas. No era mucho pero todo era mío.

Mañana mismo salía de este pueblo. No me la calaba más. Tal vez eso de los pueblos no era lo mío y tendría que coger otros rumbos como las grandes ciudades.

Aunque sería peor, las grandes ciudades eran aún más peligrosas. Suspiré eso lo pensaría después.

Lo mejor sería descansar y olvidarme de todo.

-o-

Forks el destino que había elegido desde el principio. Era hermoso con sus grandes árboles verdes rodeando al pueblo, aunque era pequeño tenía mucha as variedad que el anterior pueblo.

Había una laguna a las afueras del pueblo, el ambiente, increíblemente hermoso, por la gran variedad de flora de diferentes colores.

Mi llegada a Forks, no sabía cómo podía pagar la comida y menos la habitación, solo me quedaba poco dinero como para 3 días si mucho. Aun me quedaba una que otra tarjeta pero eso sería revelar mi ubicación de la manera más fácil posible.

Un letrero de se busca ayudante, llamó mi atención, era una tienda de decoraciones, la tienda no era muy grande pero era acogedora; sería perfecto para mí. Una señora, me atendió era muy decente y cortes conmigo no pregunto mucho, le agradecí mucho por eso. Al final del día conseguí el trabajo, ahora solo faltaba una habitación para quedarme.

Gracias a Dios y todos los santos que este trabajo no tenía alguna semejanza con el anterior porque ahí si fuera muerto de tristeza.

La Sra. Se llama Esme Cullen, las arrugas son evidentes en su cara, el pelo largo, castaño, pequeña, con unos verdes salvaje hermoso, y su personalidad muy amable y cordial, me agrado al no más conocerla.

- disculpe Sra. Esme, donde puedo encontrar una habitación para poder quedarme. Ya sabe que soy nueva en el pueblo. -pregunté tímidamente.

- Hija, yo tengo una habitación desocupada si la quieres. No te cobrare nada, con tu compañía me basta -dijo

- ¡oh gracias! Mil gracias. Señora - agradecí. Con un abrazo fuerte. ¡Bendito el cielo por ponerme esta mujer en mi camino!

- ¡De nada! Pequeña pero dime Esme -

La casa era de dos plantas; en la primera se encontraban la cocina unida al comedor, las escalera que dividían la mitad de la casa en el otro extremo una sala y al final dos cuartos; en la segunda planta solo dos cuartos grandes y un balcón para la parte trasera de la casa. Habitación que me dio la Sra. Esme no era muy grande pero era cómoda. Agradecí a dios por encontrarme aquella mujer tan buena.

A las dos semanas en el pueblo, ya conocía a muchas de las personas que vivían hay. Todas muy amables y respetuosas.

Todos los días en la tienda eran iguales vendía no más de 10 objetos y después arreglaba el nuevo local con ella, este era más grande y tenía una cuarto en la parte trasera, lo cual arreglamos de manera de sala para descansar. Varios visitantes pasaban a menudo por aquí para ir a la costa Noroeste del país. Al poco tiempo de mi llegada ya la otra tienda ya estaba abierta una tienda para los excursionistas y visitantes, totalmente diferente a la vieja; esta tienda era actualizada para jóvenes que buscan una aventura.

Ahora yo atendía la nueva tienda y ella la vieja; ella decía que los turistas preferirían gente joven y agradable como yo. En cambio ella le gusta su otra tienda la conocía muy bien. Así ella pasaba su tiempo en lo que le entretenía.

- Busco Equipo para escalar. - Dijo un hombre como 25 años de edad.

- Tenemos varios modelos - dije con amabilidad.

- Yo quiero lo mejor, muñeca. Para eso Tengo dinero - dijo con voz coqueta.

- Es en la parte derecha están el equipo - señale la dirección y me regrese al mostrador. Odia los hombres que creía que con fanfarronear sobre su capital me iban a conquistar.

Como si yo estuviera interesada en sus cuentas bancarias. Si quería dinero yo misma lo conseguía.

El hombre al ver mi indiferencia, suspiro y fue a la dirección que le di. Saco varios productos deportivos. Los más caros, por supuesto. Los dejo cerca de mí.

Yo solo lo pase por la caja registradora y se los empaque.

- Si quieres puedes venir conmigo muñeca, será la mejor aventura de tu vida - comento arrogante.

¡Si claro la mejor aventura de mi vida! Con este tipo ya me imagino, siempre hablando de él, y de sus tonterías que a nadie con más de dos neuronas le impresionarían.

- Tengo que trabajar, pero gracias - dije

- No te preocupes cuanto te desocupes me puedes llamar. - me paso una tarjeta con su nombre y su número de celular.

No le di respuesta, para que si igual, con su gran ego no me creyera cuando le dijera que no estaba interesada. Si con la primera indirecta no entendió, con la segunda menos, que podía hacer.

Suspiré aliviada cuando salió de la tienda.

Seguí con mi trabajo normal, haciendo inventario y colocando la mercancía nueva.

- Bella, cariño no te esfuerces tanto - comento Sra. Esme. Ella me decía que le dijera Esme a cada rato, sin embargo no me salía, tenis un respeto hacia ella muy grande.

- Solo estoy arreglando un poco - comente encogiéndome de hombres,

- Tienes todo perfectamente, Bella tomate un descanso -

Vio la tarjeta que está en el mostrador, con el nombre de tipo y su número de teléfono. Miro la tarjeta y después me miro con una cara de picara.

- No me mire así, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso - me defendí

- Eres muy joven tienes que salir a divertirte. -

- Con ese tipo no, es solo un fanfarrón que quiso impresionarme con estupideces.

- Yo no te estoy diciendo con él, Bella sino tiene que salir vivir, eres realmente joven y tienes q disfrutar de eso. No quedarte siempre en la casa conmigo, yo soy una vieja ya.

- A mí me gusta estar con usted, es muy agradable hablar y tenemos muchas cosas en común -

- Eso es verdad, pero tienes que ser amigos de tu edad, María y yo no somos muy jóvenes que digamos.

- La Sra. María aún tiene el espíritu muy joven - me río esa viejita era un sol.

- y tú eres como una viejita encerrada en un cuerpo de joven -

- Me gusta mi vida así - comente

- Bella, ¿Que hacías antes de llegar aquí?- pregunta. Era la primera vez que ella me preguntaba sobre mi pasado.

Me puse nerviosa no sabía que decirle, mi cerebro trabajaba lento maquinando una mentira, aunque yo era malísima para mentir.

- Trabajaba de cocinera en un cafetín - comente nerviosamente.

- Claro - dijo sarcásticamente - si tú lo dices.

Gracias a dios, no comento más sobre el asunto. Aunque sabía que no se la había creído.

En la cuarta semana ya estaba totalmente adaptada al pueblo. Conocía los nombres de los propietarios de las tiendas y a su familia. También a los hacendados de la región.

En la tarde preparaba la cena para tres personas, Sra. Esme , para María la viejita de la tienda de regalo y para mí.

En la casa no había señal para la televisión, pero tenía un DVD. Menos para Internet y la señal telefónica era escasa. Por eso que en la ía los libros de la casa, hasta quedarme dormida.

Extrañaba a mis padres, a los pocos amigos que tenía, a mi nana, pero lo único que no extrañaba era estar siempre encerrada y custodiada.

El día de hoy el clima era cálido, el sol salió como siempre por el este. La brisa corría por todo el pueblo. Abrí temprano la tienda esperando que llegara clientes, al rato de estar esperando ya estaba aburrida así que decidí seguir leyendo; busque Orgullo y prejuicio, comencé a leerlo.

Este día no era tan bueno, solo dos clientes en todo el momento que me la pase en la tienda, pero se hacía tarde para preparar la comida.

El tiempo no estaba a mi favor, casi eran las 7 cuando termine de cocinar. La Sra. Esme ya estaba en casa, así que no me preocupe por nosotras, sino por la anciana que debía estar esperándome en su casa, muerta de hambre.

- Dios se me hizo tarde –

- Tranquila Bella, un día de estoy te va a dar algo de tanto estrés que acumulas.

- Voy corriendo donde María y ya vuelvo - grite desde la entrada

La tienda permanecía cerrada, sería que le habría pasado algo a la anciana, dios seria mi culpa, si algo le sucedía. Toque la puerta, con angustia; pero al poco tiempo María me abrió la puerta.

-Pasa hija -dijo

-disculpa por la tardanza - me disculpe

-tranquila, pequeña ya hice comida-

- oh! Fue por mi culpa por llegar tarde -

-no pequeña es que Edward vino, y como no hacer comida para él -me guío hacia la cocina.

Donde yacía un hombre en la mesa, devorando un plato de pasta.

Cuando me miro. Capte Sus ojos verdes salvajes, sus cejas pobladas, su nariz perfilada y una boca seductora, su cabello color negro como la noche. Me quede cautivada y embobada.

Sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban, como mi corazón se disparó y mi estómago se revolvía. Nunca estuve por nadie así; algo extraño me paso cuando lo mire fijamente, las sensaciones que pasaron por todo mi cuerpo es inexplicable.

* * *

Hi! 3era cap! :D

Yo creo q a nadie la gusta mi historia ¬¬ Nadie me dice su opinión xD

digame si le gusto o no ?

Lisbth


	5. Cap 4: Impresión

EdwardPov.

Capítulo 4 Impresión

Mi nana preparo Pastas con Hierbas, mí preferida, como tenía tiempo sin comer, pasta así. El olor era espléndido, me recordaba a mi infancia.

- Como te amo -le dije a mi nana dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La casa no ha cambiado en nada desde mi partida. Las mismas fotos de su esposo y su familia en la pared. El mismo sillón verde de los años ochenta, la cocina era un trasto viejo que solo funcionaba una hornilla.

- Como no has cambiado la cocina, nana -dije

-¡Ay hijo! yo ya no cocino. Sola la utilizo en vez en cuando. Tu madre me manda la comida - dijo en su defensa.

-¡muy bueno! Pero cuando pueda te cambiare y no acepto un no por respuesta -me ofrecí

- Hay hijito la verdad es que si necesito ayuda el baño se dañó y varias tuberías.-

Está casa necesitaba un hombre, para que arregla.

- La pasta está lista -dijo María sirviendo en un buen plato

El olor me volvía loco, Tenía tan hambre que parecía que el estómago se me iba a salir por la boca. No espere más para comer. La sensación de las esencia, no tenía palabra para describir. Comí dos platos completos y aún quería más.

Sirvió el tercer planto, cuando tocaron el timbre, me levante para abrir la puerta pero María no me dejo.

Seguí degustando la pasta, cuando unas voces se escuchaban, era la voz de María y otra voz aterciopelada, debería ser su nieta.

Las voces cada vez más cerca, se escuchaban más claro, la vos de la chica era gloriosa.

María paso del corredor a la cocina con un plato de comida, no preste atención y seguí comiendo.

Cuando caí en cuenta que la chica me estaba mirando, deje de comer rápidamente y la mire apenado.

Era hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos chocolate, los pómulos pronunciado, flaca y alta. Toda un bombo, tanto así había cambiado la nieta, estos últimos años, paso de ser una molestia a ser un ángel.

Que boquiabierto por su lindura, y su olor a rosas frescas me enloquecía.

- hijo -dijo María –te presento a Bella

- Yo... Mucho... Gusto... Me llamo Bella-dije tontamente. ¡Que estúpido era! - o disculpa me llamo Edward - me presente

- Hola el gusto es mío- hizo un gesto adorable, y sonrió. Yo me perdí con su sonrisa perfecta.

Así que no era la nieta de María, no podía ser, sus ojos eran negros antes de irme y, ahora lo tenía plateados; además su pelo anteriormente lo tenía liso de color negro, pero ahora era semis- liso castaño.

Quede entontado mirándola, hasta que María, tosió para sacarme de mi burbuja.

- hijo deberías ir a visitar a tu madre -dijo María - Bella te acompañara

- No, tranquila no se moleste yo conozco el camino - dije

- No es ninguna molestia, yo ya me iba -dijo Bella amablemente

Nos despedimos de María y comenzamos a caminar por las calles vacías, sin hablar. Quería volver a oír su vos pero no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación así que pensé en algo para iniciar.

- He bueno y vives aquí - dios que idiota claro que vive aquí, tan relaciones que había tenido y una niña me ponía nervioso.

- si claro, hace un rato que me mude -dijo acariciando su cabello. Esta niña sí que me estaba gustando.

- ¿y cuántos años tienes? -seguí preguntando. Tendría que conocer sus gustos si pensaba conquistarla.

- 19 años - contesto - ¿y tú?

- 22 apenas - le guiñe el ojo. Pero no respondió a mi gesto.

- ¿y en que partes vives? - pregunto ella esta vez

- ahí - señale la casa de mi madre que estaba al frente de nosotros. Sus Hermosos ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la dirección que indicaba. - ¿hay algún problema? – pregunte

- no haga bromas pesadas -dijo un poco molesta.

- He porque lo iba hacer, ahí es donde vivo, bueno vive mi madre - dije defendiéndome

- ¿que tú vives hay? Pero... -dudo por un momento - como es que nunca te he visto

- Ya Bella, es que acabo de regresar. No venía desde hace 3 años.

La conversación llego hasta ahí, la sentía un poco incomoda. Eso no me gustaba, para nada. Mire hacia la casa y hay estaba mi madre, en la entrada con su silla tejiendo como era de costumbre.

Al verme se emocionó y tiro todo al piso, salió corriendo abrazarme.

- Hijo has vuelto - dijo llorando

- madre no llores, no te quiero ver así - le seque las lágrimas y la abrase fuerte.

- pero no nos quedemos aquí, tendrás hambres. Bella preparo algo delicioso - dijo mi madre empujándome hacia la casa. ¡Bella ha preparado algo delicioso!, era bella y también cocinaba, definitivamente era un ángel.

Lástima que había comido suficiente donde mi nana para comer aquí; no podría con más comida.

Mire a Bella quien tenía la cabeza baja. Tome su cara con mi mano y se la alce, estaba roja como un tomate.

- Gracias - le dije. Bella salió casi corriendo dentro de la casa, la vi un poco roja.

- mi pequeño estás cansado déjame y te arreglo tu habitación, tiene que descansar.

La casa estaba igual, las fotografía de mi padres, los cuadros que pintaba cuando estaba pequeño. Pintada con el mismo rosa suave con blanco.

Los muebles de cueros negros con una alfombra blanca decoraban la sala de estar, un viejo televisor donde papa veía sus películas aún estaba en el mismo lugar, como si no fuera pasado los años.

- Te extrañe. - dijo mamá en un susurro

Me voltee para verla y la abrace con muchas ganas, yo también la extrañaba.

- Yo también - dije

- No sabes cuantos días te he estado esperando -

- ¡Mamá! Ya estoy aquí – le dije

- pero hasta cuando, mi pequeño -

-Todo el tiempo que tú me necesites -

- quiero saber ¿cómo te esta? ¿Estas comiendo bien? - se alejó unos centímetros para verme completo.

Estuve bajo sus ojos críticos varios minutos.

- Te veo más flaco - dijo

- ¡Por dios mama! Como, como un cerdo - dije reí

- Esos militares te tienen a dieta, pero ya verás cómo engordas con mis comidas, también con las comidas de Bella, que prestara unos platos increíbles.

- Como mande mi general –

- Edward Anthony Cullen, respeta a tu madre. - me reprendió

- Madre, sólo es un juego. - dije - cuéntame cómo te está yendo en la tienda

- excelente, ahora abrí otra tienda con ayuda de Bella, son muy buenos ingresos

- me alegro por ti madre, tienes que salir adelante y hacer lo que más te gusta- murmure sabía que aún le dolía la partida de mi padre.

De un momento a otro la tenía encima de mí, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Por dios madre que te sucede! – dije alterado

- Que es esa cicatriz en tu brazo derecho Edward Anthony – dijo en un hilo de voz. Mire mi brazo y ahí estaba un enorme cicatriz que me había hecho en combate, la primera vez que tuve en misión. Ya ni la recordaba.

- Eso fue un accidente madre, nada que preocuparse – trate de calmarla

- Casi te sacan el Brazo y dices que es un accidente – grito – no vuelves a ese sitio más nunca.

Cuando seria el día que mi madre aceptaría que era mayor y que ya no me controlaba.

- Mejor me voy a dormir – Salí corriendo a mi habitación, sabía que no podía contra mi madre, era mejor dejarlo así.

Ahora podría disfrutar de mis vacaciones con mi familia, aunque era mamá y yo, estar a su lado era lo mejor del mundo, era como volver a ser pequeño que hacia travesuras en su infancia.

Dormir como un oso, solo al tocar la cama quede profundo hasta tempranas hora de la mañana. Como militar que era tenía la costumbre de levantarme temprano.

Al bajar la casa estaba en total silencio. A Bella no la volví a ver después que corrió dentro de la casa, esa niña quedo prendada en mi retina.

* * *

hola!

dígame si le gusto o no!

lo siento por la demora! es q tengo mucho q estudiar. he estado full con los parciales.

disculpa por los errores :3

Lisbth.


	6. Cap 5: Sentimientos

BellaPov

Capítulo 5 Sentimientos

Me levantó la cara con su mano. Mi piel ardió en la parte que él me que roso, mi corazón casi pareciera que se fuera a salir; nunca había sentido algo así, y apenas conocía al hombre, para que mi cuerpo se sintiera así.

Era el Hijo de la señora Cristal, con quien vivía. Ahora tendría que compartir con él todas las noches. En la casa no dejo de hablar con su madre, agradecí que ya fuera de noche, me fui para el cuarto.

La mañana siguiente, cuando me levante, la comida ya estaba servida en la mesa; tres platos con mucha comida, imagine que la Sra. Cristal no lo había hecho ya que ella sabía que comía poco. Camine rápidamente para que no me vieran y así no comer pero no funciono, Edward me vio.

- ¿Para donde crees que vas? – pregunto

- ¡He! – no sabía que decirle – para la tienda

- ¡Sin comer! No señorita primero prueba mi comida - dijo amable.

No quería ser descortés, así que me senté en la silla de siempre. La comida olía muy bien, era panqueques con miel, jugo de parchita, pan, huevos fritos, crema. Para mí, era mucha comida así que solo agarre dos panqueques, un pan con crema y un vaso de jugo

Todo estaba delicioso, no deje nada de lo que escogí, cuando termine, sus ojos fijos en mi nuca me desconcentrados.

- ¿Qué te parece? - pregunto

-muy deliciosa -afirme. El rio alegre por mi respuesta. Le dedique una sonrisa y salí de la casa.

A las 9 abrí la tiendas para comenzar a trabajar, al poco tiempo dos excursionista, quienes buscaban materiales para la montaña, tomo un tiempo buscar todo lo que pidieron, compraron lo que necesitaba y se llevaron unos recuerdos de la cuidad para sus novias.

La mañana está muy tranquila, en las calles son pocas las personas que la caminan, el sol permanecía oculto, las nubes tapan todo el cielo. En la esquina de la calle el señor Fran corría tapando sus verduras para que la lluvia no las mojara; las señoras que salían de la iglesia corrieron para la tienda de Sra. María que era la más cercana.

Al ver el clima del pueblo, entre a la tienda para buscar el libro y seguir leyendo. Comencé en la página 165, la intriga que me producía pasaba mis límites de corduras.

El timbre de la puerta delantera sonó fuerte, sacándome de mi lectura, al parecer hoy iba a tener varios visitantes en la tienda; salir para atender a la persona cuando me golpee con algo que me lanzó al suelo.

Perdí la conciencia por unos minutos hasta que una voz me llamó varias veces, recobrando la conciencia.

-Bella, oye Bella. Responde -decía Edward

La cabeza me daba vuelta no podía no abrir los ojos, el golpe que me di, me dejo atónita. Sentí una mano en mi cara rosando mi mejilla suavemente. La voz volvió a retumbar mis oídos.

-Bella por favor responde – volvió a decir Edward

La voz de Edward era de terciopelo, soñaba preocupada y angustiada por mi estado; el realmente se estaba preocupando por mí.

Hice mi mejor intento para responder pero solo abrir la boca, no podía hablar aunque intentaba, así que abrí los ojos para que no se preocupara. Sonrió al ver que mis ojos se abrían, su mano paso por mi cintura; sus dedos quemaron mi piel donde lo tocaban, sentía calor. La otra mano paso por mi pierna para agarrarme; una sensación extraña paso por mi estómago y mi corazón salió disparado al estar en sus brazos.

De nuevo, perdí la conciencia…

Al despertar me encontraba en mi cama, acostada con un paño mojado en la cabeza; sacudí lentamente mi cuerpo, tenía los músculos todos adoloridos. No sabía que me paso, cuanto tiempo estuve en la cama.

- Hola -saludo Edward. Mire para todo para encontrarlo pero no lo vi. Trate de mover mi mano para levantarme cuando una mano me la detiene, era la de él que me sostenía. Estaba sentado en la parte inferior de la cama, sus gestos era de tristeza aunque intento sonreír.

- Hola - salude. Él se levantó de la cama y se arrodillo delante de mí, cogió el paño de mi cabeza y me acaricio deliamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -pregunto

-¡estoy bien! -asegure con una media sonrisa.

- de todos modos el golpe que te diste fue fuerte, será mejor que descanse - determino

- de verdad ya me siento mejor, además tengo deberes que hacer - dije levantándome. Él me sujeto y no me dejo levantar al contrario se sentó en la cama conmigo.

- pequeña, ya es tarde; déjame traerte la cena. No tiene nada que hacer - Sonrió, levantándose de la cama.

Se tardó un rato en salir de la habitación, yo solo podía mirarlo estaba muy confundida por lo sucedido y aun me dolía la cabeza así que solo cerré los ojos cuando Edward salió. Espere con los ojos cerrados la llegada de Edward con comida pero el dolor de cabeza era insoportable así que me levante para buscar una pastilla.

En pocos minutos Edward abrió la puerta con una bandeja llena de comida como para varias personas, nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que estaba en el cuarto. Comenzamos a comer, la carne sabia deliciosa, el arroz ni hablar, la ensalada mi preferida, estaba estupenda. Comí degustando todo lo que Edward me trajo, la comida me hacía recordar al restaurante Edward preferido de mis padres, y eso me daba dolor en el corazón.

Descanse toda la tarde, a mi lado se quedó para cuidarme. En varias ocasiones nuestras miraba se encontraban, mi cara se enrojecía y apartaba la mirada, con solo verlo mi corazón saltaba desbocado. Esta noche mis sueños se tornaron algo extraño, Edward estaba en un prado; llamándome con una gran sonrisa en su cara hermosa, me esteraba con una niña en manos, yo corrí hacia ellos con desesperación.

Al llegar estábamos en un prado cubiertos de rosas blancas y rosadas, Edward me sujeto la cintura con la mano libre y me dio un beso apasionado, lo que hizo que mi corazón palpitaba mil por hora; nos separamos al rato en busca de aire, la pequeña niña que tenía a su lado era igual a él, sus mismo ojos, su color de piel y cabello, sus expresiones. Esa niña era una dulzura, se parecía tanto a él que mi corazón volvió a palpitar fuertemente.

- Mama- llamo la pequeña. Mire confundida a Edward, el solo sonrió y me volvió a besar. La niña sacudió mi brazo y alzo los suyo para que la cargase, por instinto me incline para sujetarla; la alce suavemente, el sentimiento de amor se apodero de mi...

Al despertarme Edward estaba a mi lado con la cabeza en la cama y el cuerpo en una silla, se veía tan tierno durmiendo que casi lo bese. La cabeza me daba vueltas, el golpe que me di me dejo atónita y un no se me pasaba.

Pase varios minutos mirando a Edward como dormía, parecía un bebe, lo conocía poco pero como me gusta, todo lo que hacía me traía más a él, hasta la manera de dormir; tímidamente toque su cara con mis manos, su piel era como la de un recién nacido, lisa y suave.

El sueño que tuve sólo era parte de mi mente, pero era tan real que al despertarme a lado de él, mi corazón se escogió y un dolor en mi pecho me hizo escogerme. Edward rápidamente se levantó algo aturdido, miro para todos los lados de la habitación y cuando su mira me encontró me regalo una sonrisa de oreja a ojera.

-¿Te Encuentras bien? -Pregunto algo sobre protector.

-¡Sí! Estoy perfecta -mentí -puedes irte a tu habitación -plantee

-Sí, no es mucha molestia me quedaré para cuídate -dijo amablemente. Como podía negarme sí cada rato me enamorada más de él.

-Claro que te puedes quedar, pero no vas a dormir tan mal. Sí quieres acuéstate a mi lado, la cama es muy grande para dos - le sugerí, sintiendo como mi cara se ruborizaba.

Edward sonrió de nuevo, busco en el closet una sábana y se lanzó a mi lado.

En toda la noche restante no pude dormir pensando en él, en su sonrisa, y que estaba a sólo cinco centímetros de mí. Su olor invadió todo la habitación, eso me hizo suspirar varias veces.

En la mañana trate de despejar la mente en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras que los demás dormía pero la sensación de Edward a centímetros no me dejó olvidar nada de la noche

* * *

Comente si le gusto o sino tambn :3

Lo siento por los errores.

Lisbth :D


	7. Cap 6: Preocupación

EdwardPov.

Capítulo 6. Confusión

Bella no reaccionaba después del golpe en la cabeza, la llame varias veces pero no respondía, eso me angustiaba, mi ángel, estaba mal por mi culpa y no hacía nada para hacerla regresar. Los intentos de mi parte para que volviera no resultaba para nada aún permanecía inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, di gracias a dios por que no le pasado nada grave como para quedar en coma. La agarré con mis brazos para atenderla mejor, yo no sabía mucho de medina pero sí de primeros auxilios. Sólo Tenía una opción llevarla a casa para que descansara ya que un hospital queda dos pueblos de aquí.

En la calle no estaba nadie por la lluvia que se aproxima, Así que nadie me pudo ayudar, no me importo cárgala sólo casi no pesaba y la sensación de tenerla junto a mí, era muy agradable.

En la entrada mi madre, nos ayudó; no supe cómo explicarle lo de Bella sólo que estaba mal. Ella se ofreció en cuidarla mientras iba para donde María a buscar medicamento.

Salí casi corriendo hacia la casa de mi nana; al llegar no le expliqué mucho sólo que Bella estaba desmayada y que se golpeó la cabeza; María me ofreció varias pastillas para ella y un remedio casero para la cabeza. No espere más para llevárselo, mi ángel necesitaba de atención y yo se la iba a dar.

En la casa mamá está estaba en el cuarto de abajo con Bella, me imagine que ese era su cuarto. Le di el medicamento a mi madre para que lo hiciera mientras que yo cuidaba de ella. La fiebre aumento a medida del tiempo, sudaba mucho por todo el cuerpo; mi ángel la estaba pasando mal y yo sólo podía verla. Al colocarle la medina en la cabeza trate de no despegar de ella ni por un instante pero mi madre se ofreció cuidarla, sin aceptar un no por respuesta, no tuve más resignación que preparar el almuerzo y en la tarde la cena esperando que Bella despertara.

Termine temprano la cena, fui inmediato para la habitación, mi madre estaba recostada en la cabecera de la cama, la levanté y la lleve para su cuarto, me percate que estaba durmiendo profunda para bajar donde Bella.

Ella seguía inconsciente; la mire muchas veces pero nada que racionaba, intenté probar sus tiernos labios pero no pude mi corazón se acelerada y mis piernas me temblaban. En una ocasión el roce, Sentí la gloria al tocarlos, pero no estaba bien así que me aleje. Me dolió dejar sus labios; después de probarlo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fue eso.

Trate de concentrarme en otra cosa, pero era imposible así que busque algo que me ayudara. En su peinadora sólo estaba tres objetos decorativos, seguí revisando, en la primera gaveta tenia ropa, en la segunda unos libros y un álbum de foto; la curiosidad me mata por revisar el álbum pero lo deje donde estaba, tomé el primer libro de fantasía. Su título no se veía, la portada estaba dañada, sólo leí el prólogo para saber un poco del libro; al principio solo era fantasía pero decidí leer un poco más mientras que Bella reaccionaba…

En la mitad del libro estaba varias fotos de ella y un hombre; los celos que sentí por me las foto hizo que mi cuerpo se prendiera en llamas, Bella tenía novio y yo tan estúpido enamorándome solo.

Cada foto te veía salía con el abrazándose, riendo y besándose; no pude soportar más verlas, acomode todo como estabas y me senté en la cama en la parte inferior derecha. Bella dormía como un ángel, eso me volvía loco, no deje de mirarla ningún momento aunque mi corazón se estaba partiendo en mil, al saber su situación sentimental.

Cuando el sueño me venció, no supe más nada de ella, hasta que algo se movió con brusquedad en la cama, abrí los ojos rápidamente para saber que estaba ocurriendo, era ella que se acaba de parar, mi corazón latió descontrolado por fin mi ángel reacciono.

- Hola – salude con vos ronca. Bella miro para todos lados de la habitación pero al parecer no me vio. Su mano intentaba moverse, inmediatamente se la agarre para que supiera que estaba con ella.

Le pregunte como estaba, ella respondió que se encontraba; no le creí mucho así que me levante para observarla mejor pero ella muy terca intento levantarse, no la deje en cambio me senté muy cerca de ella. No sabía cómo reaccionaría pero no puedo estar lejos de ella, la necesito cerca de mío para sentirme vivo.

Las sensaciones que sentía al estar con ella, no podría compararlas con nada, el poco tiempo de conocerla era lo suficiente para que mi mente la pensara cada rato y mi corazón reaccionara de una manera extrema.

Después de comer, ella se recostó para descansar, yo solo busque un asiento alado de su cama para obsérvala dormir, al instante yo también caí profundo en un sueño…

Al parecer todos en la casa estábamos sufriendo de sueño porque mi madre no bajo en toda la tarde para ver cómo estaba Bella. Debía estar muy dormida para no venir a verla, ella era como la hija que no tenía.

En mitad de la noche sentí una mano acariciándome las mejillas, no hice mucho caso y seguí durmiendo hasta que caí en cuenta en la habitación que estaba durmiendo. Desperté bruscamente, mirando para los lados, en eso su mirada se conectó con la mía por varios minutos. Si no fuera por mi auto control, me lanzaría a besarla apasionadamente.

Hablamos un poco, y le ofrecí que darme con ella para cuidarla, ella acepto gustosamente; eso me hizo sonreír, me ofreció que durmiera en la cama con ella, sin pensarlo busque una sábana en el closet y me acosté a su lado. Tenerla a unos pocos centímetros de mí, hacía que no conciliara el sueño; su olor a flores de primavera me invadía los pulmones.

No sé en qué momento me dormí pero en el momento que me levante, mi ángel no estaba en la cama, me perdí verla despertarse en la mañana. Su habitación aun olía a ella, tarde en un rato en salir de ahí.

En mi habitación todo era distinto, solo me bañe para bajar a comer; esperando que Bella estuviera hay también.

En el comedor había dos platos en la mesa solamente, me entristecí cuando no la vi, ¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué se fue tan temprano?

Al mirar el reloj comprendí que eran más de las 10am y que Bella está en el la tienda trabajando, esa niña no podía quedarse tranquilar por un día. Todos los días trabaja sin importar que estuviera mala.

Mi madre también estaría en su tienda, como todos los días no me quedaba nada que hacer a mí, eso no me gusta para nada, quedarme en la casa sin hacer algo, donde María ya le había arreglado todos los objetos dañados así que no tenía trabajo para el día de hoy.

En la casa, tampoco podría ser nada; las tuberías funcionan a la perfección, la cocina y la nevera eran nuevas, la madera estaba en buen estado, el piso pulido y limpio. Quedaba nada más el auto que era mi padre, es que estaba en muy mal estado, no funcionaba desde que el murió.

No tenía otra opción este día que reparar el auto viejo, para no ir a la Tienda y comer a Bella a besos.

El auto no tenía un buen aspecto, el motor no funcionaba, los frenos, el arranque, la dirección y los cauchos. Comencé desinstalando los muebles, un poco oxidado, el cuero permanecía intacto sólo cambiarle los hierro que lo sostenía. Así que tendría que comprar tubos nuevos. El capo no se salvaba en muy mal estado y ni hablar de la maletera. No quedaba de otra opción que pedir las piezas por internet y revisar lo que faltaba al auto.

La señal, en el pueblo es muy mala. Apenas habían teléfono público para comunicarse, a nadie le preocupaba el no tener internet o señal de televisión, pero para mí eso ahora era un problema la falta de señal; tendría que ir al pueblo de a lado para poder acezar una computadora con Internet.

Solo tres horas de caminos a pie para llegar al pueblo Agur. Donde la tecnología era más avanzada que este pueblo. No tenía otra posibilidad de comprar los repuestos para el auto. Así que no pensé mucho en salir al otro pueblo. Lleve conmigo cinco botellas de agua y algo para comer en el camino.

La vía se encontraba sola, se veía que rara vez pasaba algún vehículo por aquí. Los árboles frondosos a la orilla de la carretera mostraban unos bosques inmensos.

Las leyendas de esta zona cuentas sobres criaturas mitológicas.

Apenas llevaba media hora cuando la vegetación cambio por completo de húmedo boscoso árido rocoso y de nuevo a húmedo boscoso. Era como una franja que limitaba espacio territorial para cada bosque.

El camino se mantenía solitario y sin pista de algún vehículo por pasar, la coca comunicación entre los dos pueblos eran evidentes.

Llego un momento que volví a pensar en Bella y en lo maravillosa que era, pero ella tenía otro que conquisto su corazón. Yo había llegado tarde a su mundo para poder ganar su corazón. Como me gustaba cada minuto que pensaba en ella mi corazón elevaba la velocidad de palpitar, parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho y se ira en busca de Bella.

Camine por dos horas más pero nada que veía algún rastro de casas, así aumente la velocidad de mis pies, si seguía así, llegaría mañana y eso no me convenía quería ver a Bella en la Cena.

Ya había pasado el mediodía y el sol, se reflejaba en dirección al escudo del Ángel en la plaza principal, muy pocas personas merodeaban en sitio. Este pueblo contaba con el doble de ciudadanos que Forks. Su economía se subsidiaba con metales en el sub-suelo y agricultura.

Busque desesperadamente un restaurante, el hambre que tenía no era normal, y la sed menos las cinco botellas de agua pasado hace mucho y mi cuerpo pedía más.

En eso de mirar todo el pueblo encontré, un pequeño restaurante abierto, no dude en entrar para comer. La Mesera me atendió muy amable, solo pedí carne con ensalada tradicional. La comida estaba deliciosa, sin casi respirar me la comí toda. Después de salir del restaurante, vi una zona de internet, estaba muy lleno pero afortunadamente para mí, había una computadora disponible.

De inmediato busque el sitio de compras por internet de piezas de auto. En la página salida de todo, piezas hasta de los primeros vehículos que salieron. Coloque el modelo de mi auto un Mustan del 99; miles de opciones salieron en la pantalla pero solo seleccione una, pedí todo lo necesario para arreglarlo. Lo único que faltaba era dar el número de mi tarjeta de crédito. Al realizar esa opción la petición fue hecha.

Solo tarde media hora, en el cibercafé, ya eran más de las tres de la tarde así que tenía que correr para no agarrar la oscuridad en la carretera.

De regreso corrí por varios minutos pero no pude por mucho más, volví a caminar por todo el camino, cada vez la luz del sol era poco; con el ritmo que llevaba primero iba a llegar los repuestos que yo a la casa, sin darme cuenta volví a correr y esta vez sin parar en todo el camino llegue a la casa todo sudado y cansado. Tenía años sin correr tanto claro que mi trabajo corría mucho pero no como hoy.

En la entrada se encontraba Bella escuchando música y mirando al cielo, mi corazón se aceleró, y si no es por mi auto control no sé qué hubiera pasado en ese momento.

- ¡Hola!- salude con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - pregunto mirando de pie a cabeza.

- No es nada solo fui al pueblo de a lado caminado - sonríe abiertamente.

- ¡Que! Sólo a ti se te ocurre - dijo

- ¡oye! Yo hago ejercicio. Y eso no es nada –presumí

- jajaja, apuesto a que vienes cansado y tienes mucha hambre –

- pues la verdad me descubriste. Vengo que no puedo con mi alma - Confesé

- deja me y te sirvió la comida - se ofreció amable. Como me perdía en sus ojos grises. Todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció sólo era ella y yo. Pero la realidad me saco de mi ilusión cuando mi estómago sonó muy fuerte.

- gracias, me iré a cambiar ya vengo -

Subí rápido las escaleras, pase por el cuarto de mi madre, quién estaba acostada en su cama.

- hola, ¿madre cómo te fue hoy? - pregunté

- bien, cariño. No te vi en el almuerzo y menos en la cena ¿dónde estabas? -dijo algo angustiada

- fui un momento al pueblo. Para comprar unas cosas - dije

- oh, está bien cariño. Te preparó la cena - se levantó lentamente de la cama pero de inmediato la detuve.

- no madre, no te preocupes. Bella se ofreció y acepté. -

Ella sólo a sintió y me dio un beso en la frente.

En mi cuarto aproveché para darme un baño rápido, no quería que Bella me viera tan sucio.

Tarde poco en bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina; Bella esperaba con un plato de comida lleno hasta mas no poder.

- Así, de hambriento me veo – pregunte

- Jajaja es solo, pensé que tenías mucha hambre. – dijo apenada

Sin pensarlo me lo comí todo; estaba realmente hambriento y la comida que preparo Bella sabia fantástico. Como me volvía loco las cosas que ella hacía.

* * *

Díganme si le gusto ;) y si no tambn :3

Disculpas por los Errores

Lisbth -


	8. Cap 7: Cambios de Planes

BellaPov.

Capítulo 7. Cambio de planes

En todo el día pensé en Edward pero no lo vi. Desde que me levante… de nuevo su imagen dormido a lado mío, volvió a mi cabeza haciéndome suspirar más de una vez.

Finalizando la tarde no tenía nada que hacer, y mis pensamientos solo eran de Edward. Busque mi reproductor y coloque la primera canción. Pero aun así pensaba en Edward sin remedio todo mi cuarto olía a él; Salí al porche para tratar de pensar en otra cosa.

Pase ratos mirando al cielo, estaba despejado, luna se asomaba, la brisa rosaba suavemente mi piel. La luz de la luna comenzaba a brillar despampanante. Los audífonos en mis oídos no permitían que oyera los sonidos de paisaje pero imagine que sería como todos los días tranquilos, solo el sonido de algún grillo o un renacuajo.

En el momento que sonó defying gravity, me concentré en escucharla, me gustaba mucho esa canción. Cerré los ojos tratando que mi mente se fusionara con la canción. Al terminar volví a mirar al cielo.

Sin darme cuenta Edward estaba en la puerta mirándome, me sonroje mucho, agradecí que el bombillo del porche no funcionara bien, para que no se diera cuenta de mi reacción.

- ¡Hola! – saludo. Lo mire, su atuendo estaba todo sucio y sudado. Aun así se veía tan sexual, como alborotaba mis hormonas

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – pregunté intrigada. Lo volví a mirar pero esta vez completo, no pude contenerme

- No es nada solo fui al otro pueblo caminado – sonrió.

- ¡Que! Sólo a ti se te ocurre – dije imaginando todo lo que había caminado

- ¡oye! Yo hago ejercicio. Y eso no es nada – dijo algo presumido

- jajaja, apuesto a que vienes cansado y tienes mucha hambre -

- pues la verdad me descubriste. Vengo que no puedo con mi alma - Confeso

- deja me y te sirvo la comida – me ofrecí. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía estuvimos un rato así, hasta que su estómago solo muy fuerte, he hizo que apartara su mirada.

- gracias, me iré a cambiar ¡ya vengo! – dijo

Cuando él subió las escaleras, yo camine a la cocina para prepárale la comida, prepare pescado blanco; en menos de media hora la comida ya estaba, el bajo un poco después, ya bañado, su camisa se le pegaba a su cuerpo y eso me hizo perderme por unos minutos en mi mente.

Miro la mesa donde estaba ya servido su cena, sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver tanta comida.

- Así, de hambriento me veo – pregunto mirándose

- Jajá es solo, pensé que tenías mucha hambre. – dije sonrojándome.

Edward solo se sentó a comer, y sin decir otra palabra se comió todo, estaba impresionada no había dejado pero ni un poco de la comida. Al finalizar me levante a lavar los platos pero él no me dejo, se ofreció, yo solo asentí y salí al porche a volver a lo estaba haciendo antes que él llegara.

En pocos minutos Edward se encontraba de nuevo a mi lado en el mueble colgante del porche, me sonrió tierno, y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Desconecte mis audífonos y apague mi reproductor para hablar con él.

- Espero que te haya gustado la comida – dije

- Si estaba divina, como no me iba a gusta – murmuro

- Me alegra –

- ¿Cómo sigue? No te vi en la mañana – pregunto

- Lo de ayer no pasó nada, solo fue un golpe, ya se me paso. A perdona es que no te quise levantar. – dije recordándome verlo dormir

- ¡Oh ya! Pero tienes que verte de ese golpe en la cabeza, es peligroso. – dijo preocupado

- ¿Y tú que hiciste en Agur? – pregunte

- Yo buscando una linda chica, pero nadie se compara contigo. – dijo con vos juguetona. Sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba

- Encontrarías muchas –

- No, la verdad que tú eres la más linda. – me pico el ojo. De nuevo sentí como mi cara se volvía de color rojo.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, hablando sobre las cosas que se nos venían a la mente, de la música, cultura, idiomas, de su trabajo, de mi carrera sin terminar. Todo era muy divertido y su presencia me agradaba mucho hasta que llegó un momento que me recosté en su hombro cerrando los ojos, perdiendo en su respiración, no supe más de mí.

En la mañana amanecí en mi habitación, no tenía la más mínima idea como había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era Edward cantándome en portugués. Mira para los lados a ver si él estaba conmigo de nuevo pero estaba sola en la habitación. Me levante triste.

Me cepille y me vestí sin muchos ánimos, no sabía que haría hoy, ya que, ayer Esme hizo prometer que agarraría el día completo, así que desde que llegue a este pueblo tenía mi primer día libre y no sabía qué hacer. En la cuidad fuera salido de compras o algún parque pero aquí todo era distinto.

Como era de costumbre, la mesa ya estaba servida, solo me senté no había rastro de nadie, mire el reloj y eran más de las ocho, pensé que Esme ya estaba en su tienda.

Los panes estaban calientes aun, solo agarre la crema y los rellene, un vaso de jugo de melón para complementar mi desayuno, no había pasado ni quince minutos cuando ya no sabía qué hacer.

Edward entró a la cocina aún dormido, con una bermuda, y sin camisa. Al verlo mi corazón casi se paralizo, su techo y su abdomen eran esculpidos, y ni hablar de sus brazos. Era como un dios griego que había bajado de su trono.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto. Se me olvido respirar.

- si muy bien -dije

-estas muy blanca -

-no es nada. Ven a comer que el pan está caliente y el jugo frio. -

-está bien -se sentó a mi lado y con una gran sonrisa comenzó a comer.

Terminamos los dos de comer, pero ninguno se movió esperando que alguien diera el primer paso.

- ¿Qué vas hacer hoy?-pregunte

- esperar que llegue los repuestos de auto -dijo

- oh! Te puedo ayudar -

- tú tienes que trabajar -

- no tengo el día libre -dije con un gesto alegre.

- jajá! Y Así piensas tomarte el día libre, ayudándome -bufo

- es que no tengo nada que hacer, la casa está limpia; La ropa lavada y planchada; la flores están podadas y la verdad no encuentro que hacer –

- bueno, me ayudaras. Pero eso sí después aremos algo divertido.-

- hecho -

El Garaje en la parte trasera de la casa, no se veía bien. Se encontraba llena de polvo y de sucio.

A continuación, Edward comenzó a desarmar el auto. Primero con las puertas, después con el capo y la parte trasera.

Como aun las piezas no llegaban, empezó a lijar la puerta derecha.

-Te puedo ayudar- pregunte

- claro, toma una lija y ven acércate - me tiro una lija y me un gesto con el dedo de índice.

Me acerque gustosa a su lado, comenzando a lijar el caparazón plateado de la puerta. Sin darnos terminamos la primera puerta.

La mañana a su lado, era lo mejor que me había pasado en todo este tiempo, como me sentía a su lado no tenía explicación. La forma en la que hacía que cuerpo reaccionara, en cada gesto me volvía completamente vulnerable.

En medio de la mañana tomamos un descanso para preparar una limonada ya que trabajamos mucho y el calor en la cochera era sofocante.

Después de largas hora lijando las puertas y la tapa de delantera y trasera comenzamos con la poca pintura que quedaba en el auto. Sin parar hasta el medio día; a esa hora los dos necesitábamos comer, así que tomamos otro receso para almorzar. Esta vez los dos preparamos el almuerzo, Sopa de guisantes con bolitas de masa de maíz y queso. Cada uno se comió dos plato, la verdad que el mío era mucho más pequeño que el Edward.

Segundos más tarde, un camión se estaciona al frente de la casa. Edward salió para ver de qué se trataba mientras yo limpiaba los platos sucios.

Cuando termine salí, estaban bajando cosas del camión hacia la casa, parecían repuestos, esos serian lo que Edward tardo toda la mañana esperando. Bajan una gran cantidad de cosas, de todos de piezas en acerco para el motor hasta los cauchos.

Los ayude con lo que podía, aunque era poco lo que daban para ayudar, pero con varios Hombres musculosos en pocos minutos bajaron hasta el último tornillo.

Imagine cuánto dinero gasto en todos aquellas piezas para arreglar el auto viejo; seguramente era una reliquia familiar para conservarlo aun.

Los hombres se fueron inmediatos. Y nosotros comenzamos por tercera vez a lijar el auto. En momentos nuestras miradas se cruzaban dejando de trabajar por minutos.

Edward termino de quitar la pintura con un líquido especial, para dejar toda la carrocería sin ninguna parte de la pintura plateada.

- Quieres pintar conmigo -me ofreció

- ¡sí, claro! –dije

- voy a buscar lo que necesitamos. -se fue del garaje, dejándome sola. Como no sabía en qué podía ayudar mientras que venía; trate de arreglar la cochera.

No tardó mucho en llegar con dos máscaras de gas, un gran pote de pintura y un compresor.

- Ven que te voy a enseñar como pintar un auto - me hizo seña que me acercara y me tiro la macara.

Yo solo asentí colocándome la máscara y tapándome la ropa con una bolsa grande para no dañar la tela con la pintura.

Así mismo, Edward imito colocándose la bolsa y la máscara. Al principio tapamos todos los vidrios y lo que se pudiera dañar con la pintura; después mezclo el color rojo de la pintura con un líquido y lo vacío en pistola del compresor.

- Comencemos -agregué.

- ¡Vale! - sonrió

Me agarro por la cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo para darme la pistola y envolverme en sus brazos. Eso me hizo enloquecer, tampoco así que mis piernas temblaron.

Al instante la pistola comenzó a sacar en forma de aerosol la pintura roja. Edward sujeto mi dos manos y empezó a moverlas de lado para lado bajando lentamente, cada vez pintando la latonería.

El tiempo pasa lentamente, me encantaba estar tan cerca de él, su piel cálida rosaba en oportunidades mi piel, haciendo que el calor de mi cuerpo aumentara más de lo normal.

Como me estaba enamorando de Edward, mis barreras desaparecieron desde el mismo momento que le vi en la casa de María. Pero él no mostraba ninguna reacción hacia mí, tal vez yo no era su tipo, sino todo lo contrario, le gustaba las rubias, totalmente diferente a mi aspecto.

Nuevamente dejaba mi submundo cuando no podía respirar para volver a la realidad drásticamente, menos mal que poseía la máscara para que Edward no viera como me había puesto.

Pintamos toda la carrocería del auto casi terminado la tarde, y como él había prometido hacer algo divertido los dos sin nada de trabajo. Busco algo en el cuarto del fondo, cerca del mío en el primer piso.

Era un Play 2 con un poco de juegos, de todo tipo: de carreras, acción, aventura, niño y cocina.

-¡Wau! -exclame -así que aquí fue donde aprendiste a cocinar-

-¡jajá! un poco, la mayoría me enseño María - contesto - ¿Qué quieres jugar?

- No lo sé, tienes algo de combate -

-Claro, pero no te quiero dar una paliza -fanfarroneo

-ja si como no, deja de hablar y juega -rete

Elegí al guerrero cobra delgado y veloz según su descripción mientras que el eligió al Maestro Dragón muy fuerte y ágil.

Comencé perdiendo pero al adaptarme a los controles era como manejar mi celular; El Guerreo con una habilidad escondida de un juego apreté los botones sin parar y venció fácil al Maestro.

Edward quedó con la boca abierta cuando su Avatar que muerto.

-Haz hecho trampa -recrimino

-Yo trampa, jamás. No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar - bufe

-Enséñame que has hecho -Pidió con una carita de niño inocente.

-No, son mis secretos -

-Qué mala eres, de verdad no me vas enseñar -suplió de nuevo.

Sonríe al ver su aptitud de niño pequeño. De nuevo hizo un puchero para que le enseñara pero como una chica dura que soy, volví a negar. Su cara cada vez se escarbaba más a la mía quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia. Cuando sus labios se acercaron lo suficientes como para rosar los míos. Sonó la puerta.

En ese instante nos alejamos rápidamente, mirando cada uno mirando para un lado distinto. Esme entro a la sala con una expresión divertida.

-¿Qué han hecho Chicos? –pregunto

- jugando madre -respondió Edward

-tu estas muy grande para eso - agrego

-¡Oye! Solo tengo 22 años. Además le estaba enseñando a Bella - se defendió, diciendo una mentira.

-Si te gane -aclare la situación

-Parecen dos niños peleando -dijo Esme -Más vale ayúdeme hacer la comida

-En un momento - dijo Edward

Nos levantamos del suelo, hacia la cocina para realizar la cena.

Mientras que él picaba los vegetales, yo hacia el jugo de fresas. En poco tiempo ya estábamos condimentando el pollo y el aderezo. La ensalada cocida la preparo Esme

En menos de lo que esperamos los tres la cena ya estaba lista, así que Edward fue por María para comer todos como familia.

Mientras que él volvía, Esme conversó conmigo sobre el trabajo de hoy en la tienda. Yo le conté lo que nosotros hicimos en el día.

Cuando Edward llegó con María nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa para cenar, en toda la cena Edward no dejó de mirarme y cuando nuestras miradas de encontraban, la bajan rápido para disimular.

Me ofrecí acompañarlos para llevar a María a su casa; en el camino nadie hablo, todo fue cayado hasta que rompí el silencio.

-María, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy? -Pregunté para comenzar la conversación.

- ¡Hay! Hija como siempre muy duro casi no descanse pero mi nieta vuelve mañana para ayudarme -Dijo María

-¡Vaya así que tu nieta vuelve! ¿Dónde estaba viviendo? -Pregunto Edward

-NY, estudiando en la Universidad -contesto María muy orgullosa. Yo había escuchado de esa universidad una de las mejores del país.

- ¡dios! De verdad ¡qué Bien! - dijo Edward impresionado

- Ya llegamos - dijo María.

-hasta Mañana María, que pases buenas noche - me despedí cordial

-Buenas noches nana -dijo Edward, abrazándola y besando muy fuerte.

Como desearía que ese beso fuera para mí, desde que sus labios rosaron los míos, no he dejado de pensar en cómo sería un verdadero beso de Edward.

Nos regresamos a la casa; el pueblo estaba muy tranquilo como siempre, algún otro ruido de un carro pero nada más.

- ¿Vas a trabajar mañana? - Pregunto Edward

- Sí, solo era un día de descanso. - Respondí, este día que pase a su lado, fue el mejor que he vivido en mi diez y ochos años.

- Que lastima, tendré que terminar el auto solo - hizo un gesto de tristeza y suspiro.

- Espérame y te ayudo en la tarde- ofrecí mi ayuda.

- Yo te espero si solo sí, me dejas cocinar a mí todos los días -

-¡Esta bien! Pero yo te ayudo-

La noche pasó lenta, cada hora en mi cama fue algo eterno. No sé qué hora me quedé dormida...

Paso toda una semana Edward trabajando en su auto, y yo en la tienda. Aunque estábamos siempre juntos Fue poco el contacto

Todo el día me la pase en una burbuja mental, no deje de pensar que sería de mi vida anterior.

¿Sí mis padres seguían buscando? ¿Sí estarían bien, ellos dos solos?

No espere más, salí del pueblo en busca de internet la mejor forma de comunicarme sin que descubra mi ubicación.

En el camino una mujer me ofreció darme un aventón; sin dudar acepte.

No paso más de quince minutos cuando ya estaba en Pueblo, le agradecí y me baje del carro.

Camine por todo el pueblo, hasta encontrar un Cibercafé. A esta hora eran pocas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. La mayoría eran niños jugando en las computadoras; habían no más de quinces computadoras, todas viejas para la época.

Me senté en la computadora siete; nunca había tenido una computadora tan grande. Siempre fue una pantalla ultra plana o una portátil; Pensé en un momento que tenía que hacer.

-Si entro en mi Avatar, sabrán que me conecte y de dónde. Tendré que crear un nuevo Avatar - hable en vos baja para que nadie me oyera.

Julieta María Amaya coloque en Nombre de mi nuevo Avatar, sin durarlo busque a Jacob Black para hacer enlace. No tardo menos de diez minutos en Aceptarme, siendo el nombre y la foto desconocida para él.

-Hola, Pepito -escribí, siempre cuando estábamos los dos solos, le decía pepito como apodo.

-Hola, Desconocida -respondió más tarde de lo que yo me esperaba. Siempre cuando hablaba con él por redes sociales respondía de inmediato, pero ahora como no sabía quién era, no se preocupaba.

-Así tratas a tú amistades J. -

-No, me digas que eres, E.T. - contesto de inmediato. Al colorarle el segundo nombre abreviado se dio de cuenta quien era.

-Oye, más respeto Pepito. Sí soy pero no me digas así. Quiero saber todo desde mi despedida - la desconfianza que me provocaba la inseguridad de una red social, hacía que colocara todo en clave para nosotros dos.

-Todo mal, no sabes lo triste que me he sentido, los Reyes han destrozado toda la cuidad buscándote y aún sigue. Mi carro bien, te matare cuando te vea, lo dejaste en un Estacionamiento del Terminal público. - sus reproches, como siempre por no cuidar su vehículo.

- pero, ya lo encontraste, y no le paso nada; dile a mis padres que los amo pero que no me busque. Te Amo, nunca te olvidare; ya es tarde me tengo que ir -Me despedí. Sin ver lo que me respondería.

Salí del cibercafé y el sol se estaba ocultando, tendría que darme prisa para no quedarme en la carretera a oscuras.

Al principio camine rápido, pero a medida que avanzaban el temor de quedarme sola en la oscuridad me invadió, comencé a correr sin parar, llevaba varios kilómetros recorridos cuando mi cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, caí al suelo sin poder evitar pegarme por la cabeza quedado inconsciente...

* * *

Comente si le gusto ! y si no tambn :3

Dígame si tienen alguna sugerencia, sobre la historia!

Tardare en actualizar, esta semana tengo ronda de parciales no tendré tiempo

Lisbth-


	9. Cap 8: Angustia

EdwardPov

Capítulo 8 Angustia

En toda la Semana, Bella se la pasó en la tienda trabajando sin descanso; casi no se veía en la casa. Extrañaba mucho compartir con ella en ocasiones sola consideramos en la cena pero siempre está muy distraída.

No quise molestarla, sabía que me estaba evitando. Lo que no sabía era el porqué de su actitud. Lo sería mejor darle su espacio.

Termine el auto antes de lo esperado, sin ningún problema.

Pensé en probarlo por el pueblo, y sin duda mi pensamiento fue hacia Bella, así que no dude en buscarla en la tienda, tal vez, cerraría temprano para acompañarme.

El carro funcionaba excelente, el motor rugía fuertemente; en la carretera todo un vehículo de carreras; sí mi padre fuera estado vivo, estaría orgulloso de su hijo, a él le encantaba los autos todo su vida reunió para comprarse el Mustang hasta que un día se cayó del caballo en la hacienda dejándolo en silla de ruedas; eso fue lo que acabó con su vida. Al recordar a mi padre no pude dejar de derramar una lágrima por él.

No tarde nada en llegar a la tienda pero para mi sorpresa ya estaba cerrada por completo.

-¿Dónde estará Bella? -pregunte en vos alta.

No me quedo de otra que buscarla por el pueblo pero ninguna señal de ella, al parecer la tierra se la comió, y eso me estaba preocupando.

Donde mi madre no estaba, también fui donde María pero nada, en la casa ni rastro de ella, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no aparecía eso si estaba grave, si le había pasado algo no me lo perdonaría.

Su desaparición me estaba preocupando demasiado, mi manos estaban sudadas y mi mente maquinaba todo tipo de cosas malas que le pudieron haber sucedido.

Salí muy rápido de la casa, preguntando a todos lo que veía pero nadie sabía el paradero de ella. Busque sin para por el pueblo de nuevo hasta que me decidí ir a los pueblos vecinos, a los más cercanos ya que sería la única forma de llegar caminando, en la salida de Fork se encontraba un viejo en su casa no lo reconocí a la primera pero al mirarlo bien veo que es Mateo, un viejo amigo de mi padre, los años ya le estaban pasando factura, se veía muy delgado.

Lo salude cordialmente, pregunte por su salud, y fui al grano del asunto preguntando por Bella, rece por que la fuera visto, y si dios me escucho, me dijo la dirección que se fue y sin duda se fue al otro pueblo, no estaba muy lejos de aquí pero era muy solitario.

Comencé a conducir rápido por la vía, mirando para todos los lados a ver si veía a Bella pero sin resultado, ya no sabía qué hacer, Bella pocas veces hablaba de ella, no sabía ni si apellido, ni de dónde venía; la verdad no conocía nada de ella.

Visualice un cuerpo tirado un la carretera; me detuve para ayudar pero al bajarme la sorpresa que me lleve fue grande, era Bella tirada en la vía, desmayada por completo, la llame varias veces pero nada que respondió. La agarre y la subí al auto tenía que llevarla a un hospital lo antes posible; no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada.

Los desmayos de Bella me tenían preocupados, no era para nada normal que en una semana llevara varios desmayos, también lo peligroso de salir sola.

No quería pensar en lo que le hubiera pasado si alguien distinto a mí, la fuera encontrado. Le fuera hecho algo a mi hermoso ángel.

En el pueblo no tenían hospital, solo un consultorio público que a esta hora estaría cerrado, no dude en salir lo más rápido en busca de un hospital.

Bella aún seguía desmayada, en el auto no daba razón de vida sino era por su respiración lenta creería que estaba muerta.

No duramos mucho en llegar a el pueblo vecino, este era el más grande de los pueblo a su alrededor; a parque en estacionamiento del Hospital y baje a Bella cargándola aun inconsciente. Entre por la parte trasera del establecimiento, Un letrero decía EMERGENCIAS.

En un momento la enfermera ya estaba atendiendo a Bella, pero no me dejaron pasar a la sala, por el contrario tenía que esperar afuera en la sala de espera; cada minuto que pasaba y no salía nadie me asustaba más. El sufrimiento que sentía por no saber de Bella me estaba matando.

Por fin, salió un doctor de emergencia llamando a los familiares de Bella Cullen, tuve que dar mi apellido porque no sabía cómo se apellido Bella.

-Sí, doctor soy yo -dije rápido. El me miro con cara de tristeza pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dígame doctor que tiene Bella, Por favor? -suplique

-Es solo un desmayo, pero su cerebro está teniendo problemas. Tiene que ir a la capital a hacer un chequeo -respondió el Doctor.

-¿Pero es algo grave? ¿Se va a morir? -dije con los ojos aguados

-No es nada grave sólo e un chequeo para verificar funcionamiento. Sólo tiene que comer mejor y nada de disgusto -Explicó

-Gracias a dios y la virgen - dije quitándome las lágrimas que caían por mi ojos -Puedo verla

-Si claro pase, está en la habitación 10 - dijo el doctor.

Corrí hacia la habitación, la desesperación por verla me mataba. La entrar está ella hay con los ojos cerrados se veía tan tierna durmiendo, que me hizo suspirar más de una vez; sus brazo están lleno de agujas donde le pasaban varias vitaminas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se quedó un rato quiera pero después se movió muy rápido.

-¡he!, calma Bella, estas bien ahora -dije con una sonrisa. Miro para el lado derecho donde me encontraba.

- ¿Que me pasó? -Pregunto

-Te desmayaste en la vía –Respondí

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? -volvió a preguntar

-Busque hasta por debajo de las piedras -dije

-Lo lamento tanto, no debí salir sola, lo siento -estaba comenzando a llorar.

- no tranquila, solo que me tenías preocupado pero ya estás bien, aquí conmigo -dije secándole las lágrimas -Tienes hambre- pregunte

-La verdad que si mucha, camine mucho -contesto

-bueno ya vengo te iré a buscar algo, yo te vayas -dije jugando

Ella solo rio un poco, se los ojos. Salí en busca de la cafetería a ella le darían comida pero a mí no y tenía mucha hambre ya que no había almorzado nada terminado el auto.

- Dos Pasteles de carne por favor -pedí en la cafetería

-Algo más -ofreció la chica

-Dos Jugos de Manzana y Una caja de chocolate, si es tan amable - dije con una sonrisa.

- Tenga Señor -dijo

-Gracias- saque la cartera y page la comida.

Los patéeles de carne se veía irresistibles, su olor incomparable. Visualice una enfermera que pasaba por mi lado.

-Disculpe, Señorita a qué hora dan de alta a la paciente de la habitación 10- pregunte

- Espere para verificar, señor - contesto la enfermera. Busco en la computadora de la recepción - en una hora cuando le termine el medicamento que se le está suministrando.

-Está bien gracias -dije.

Fui a la habitación de Bella quien está mirando con sufrimiento la comida que le habían traído del hospital.

-¿Que no te gusta?-pregunte

-la verdad no, mi madre siempre me obligaba a comer esta comida y la aburrí - dijo suspirando

-si quieres te comes estos pasteles de carne que te traje - ofrecí. Vi como sus ojos se iluminaban, no pude evitar sonreírle.

- gracia, Edward eres el mejor no sé qué haría sin ti -dijo sonriendo

- no es para tanto, Bella, ten come. Yo me comeré tu comida para no desperdiciarla. Y te traje una Caja de chocolate - ella hizo un gesto tierno y comenzó a comer

Los dos comimos en silencio, en ocasiones la miraba a la cara para ver sus hermosos labios y sus ojos; como anhelaba besarlo. En momentos Bella me sorprendía mirándola como un tonto y desviaba la mirada.

-Permiso -hablo una enfermera en la puerta.

-Pase - me pare de la silla

-Ven a quitarle el medicamento - dijo la enfermera

-gracias a dios -dijo Bella; no pude reírme, no paso ni tres horas y ella parecía tener una eternidad hay.

- Ya lista, señorita, se puede ir - dijo botando todo a la papelera y saliendo de la habitación.

- Bueno, niñita vamos a nuestro hogar que mi madre debe estar muy preocupada - dije recorriendo las tocas cosas que teníamos

- ¡dios verdad! ¿Qué Hora es?- pregunto

-la 10 p.m. -respondí

- ¡Que tarde es! –

Salimos del hospital lento ya que aún Bella se sentía un poco mareada por el fuerte medicamento que le habían colocado.

-En que nos vamos a Ir - pregunto Bella algo pensativa. Señale el vehículo rojo que se encontraba en el estacionamiento - ¡Que! Lo arréglate por completo - yo solo asentí.

Nos montamos en auto y comencé a conducir rápido para no llegar a la casa tan tarde. En el camino no sabía que hablar hasta que decidí preguntarle por su pasado.

- Bella, nunca me has dicho ¿cómo es tu nombre completo? -pregunte

- mi nombre... -tardo un rato pensando, yo dude nadie se tarda en responder algo tan simple. - Bella Jazmín Swan

- Jajá Jazmín jajá -reí a saber el segundo nombre de Bella

- He no te burles, yo no tengo la culpa que mis padres me colocaran ese nombre - se defendió -¿el tuyo es cómo? -

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen - dije

- jajá el tuyo no se queda muy atrás - dijo Bella burlándose ahora mío

- ¿Que hacías ante de venir a Fork? - pregunte

- Estudie Comercio Internacional -Respondió. Yo abrí los ojos como platos esa carrera costaba una fortuna en cualquiera de las universidades del país.

- ¿Y tú que hacías? ¿Por qué tenías tanto tiempo sin venir? - pregunto Bella

- soy Oficial Especial de Crímenes de tráfico de Drogas, y no tenía vacaciones desde hace mucho -contesté – ¿porque viniste al lugar menos comercial del país?

- umm - sé que callada por varios minutos.- deje la carrera y este lugar me gusta más.

- ¡Oh vaya! viajar por el mundo, no es lo tuyo - dije. Ella solo hizo un gesto de amabilidad.

- No me gusta la hipocresía de las personas – suspiro – Donde estudiaba ese era el pan de cada día. Además, estaba estudiando esa carrera por mi padre.

- Tienes que hacer algo que a ti te guste- comente- seguir a tu corazón.

- Eso mismo pienso yo – me regalo una hermosa sonrisa- quiero hacer lo que mi corazón me dice. Seguir mi sueños, no lo sueños que han creado para mí.

- ¿cuál es tu sueño? – pregunte

- Es ser feliz a lado de una persona que me ame, como yo a ella. – la mire por un momento, sus ojos brillaban –también poder ayudar a los demás.

- Un hermoso sueño –

- No tiene nada de especial, solo quiero ser feliz como cualquier personal –

- ¿Qué te detiene? – dije

- Nada, ahora puedo ser feliz –

- Llegamos a la casa -murmure

Guarde el vehículo en el garaje y fui directo a la sala pero solo se encontraba mi madre tejiendo.

-Madre, ¿cómo te fue hoy? – pregunte

-Muy bien; la señora Carmen pasa por la tienda y estuvimos todo el día hablando - contesto Cristal

-Me alegro, ¿madre, Donde esta Bella? –

-Está en su cuarto descansado, dijo que estaba cansada - dijo Esme.

- La encontré en la carretera desmayada – comente

-¿Qué? – Grito mamá- ¡esa niña no aprende! Debería ir y dejarla encerrada para que no vuelva a salir. ¿No ve que es muy peligroso? ¡Ella cree que puede ser la mujer maravilla! – mamá formo un monologo. Preguntando y respondiéndose ella misma.

- la lleve para el hospital más cercano – dije interrumpiendo su monologo – el doctor dijo que solo tenía un desmayo, pero se hiciera unos exámenes

- mañana mismo vamos hacer los exámenes –

- mamá cálmate. – La coloque junto a mí – los exámenes de Bella no lo hacen aquí, si no en la capital

- ¿El doctor que dijo? – Pregunto mama angustiada – es algo peligroso

- No lo creo, solo dijo que le hicieran los exámenes para ver que tenía.

- esa niña no vuelve a salir sola de esta casa – y así se fue parloteando para su habitación.

Subí a mi habitación para descansar; el día fue agotador.

Cerré los ojos y la imagen de Bella se me vino a la mente, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, eran fan dulce, tan amable, tal linda.

En los días siguientes la tuve ayudando en la tienda, me gustaba pasar tiempo por ella, era tan divertida; aunque solo pasábamos tiempo en la tienda los dos, me entretenía mucho.

Desde el desmayo de Bella nos unimos más, no pasaba ni un día que estuviéramos lejos, pero era tan responsable que en ningún momento dejo de trabajar y mi única opción de hacer algo y protegerla era también trabajar con ella.

El día de hoy, no fueron muchos visitantes a comprar; Bella estaba leyendo y escuchando música. Yo arreglaba la mercancía nueva, sin muchos ánimos. Ya me estaba cansado de tanta aburrición; necesitaba hacer algo diferente que me liberara adrenalina.

- Vamos hacer algo esta noche –propuse, pero Bella seguí hipnotizada en su música.

Deje lo que estaba haciendo y fui para donde esta estaba, le saque los audífonos de los oídos.

-¿Que ha Pasado? ¿Llego alguien? -pregunto

-¡No! Solo te estaba preguntado si quisieras hacer algo conmigo esta Noche - vi como ella pensaba

- Solo si no hacemos algo muy loco -dijo

- jajá te lo prometo - sonreí

- Bueno será mejor que ya cerremos - propuso Bella

- Déjame terminar de acomodar la mercancía –

Cerramos la tienda y fuimos a preparar la cena; en cuanto estuvo Bella se fue a arreglar.

* * *

Díganme que le pareció? :3

Disculpa por los Errores!

Lisbth -


	10. Cap 9: Juntos

BellaPov

Capítulo 9 Juntos

En la tarde Edward me propuso salir, ya lo necesitaba, yo no era una chica de salir pero algo diferente me agradaría mucho.

Mientras que Edward finalizaba la cena, yo me fui a cambiar, tenía mucho tiempo que no me arreglaba para salir. Busque en el armario un traje lindo pero sencillo, no quería que Edward viera lo enamorada que estaba por él.

Un Vestido Rosa claro, me llegaba hasta la rodilla, un poco descubierto de los hombros; un cinturón negro y unos Zapatos del mismo color negro. El pelo me lo deje igual me llegaba más abajo de los hombros, ya había creído más desde que llegue a Forks.

Tarde un poco en arreglarme quería que Edward me viera linda, y así fue cundo salí del cuarto, él estaba en la sala esperándome se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Te ves linda -dijo

- gracias - me sonroje. El solo me sonrió.

Salimos de la casa; Edward condujo hasta llegar a una hacienda pequeña sé que encontraba a la parte Oeste del pueblo, al principio me extrañe por el lugar pero después de un rato volvimos al camino.

No sé dónde me quería llevar, pero ya no estábamos alejando mucho del pueblo. Sin darme cuenta, aparco en un centro de diversiones.

-¡Aquí es! - murmuro Edward.

-¡Vaya! -fue lo uno que pude decir, jamás había estado en una parque de diversiones, mis padres no lo permitían.

En pocos minutos, Edward compro un sin fin de boletos para montarnos en todo tipos de juegos. En toda la noche que me la pase con él lo que hice fue reír, todo era tan lindo, que no pude dejar de mirarlo si rostro perfecto y su aptitud me enamoraban cada vez más; estaba cayendo en un hondo muy profundo con él.

- me gustaría montarme en la montaña rusa - comente con alegría

- Es un poco alta - dijo - deberías montarte en otra cosa

- Yo quiero - suplique como niñita consentida

- solo una vez – cedió

La primera vez que el carrito subió y bajo a toda velocidad casi me tiro de ese carrito. Los nervios me estaban matando. Sin embargo me volví a montar a la montaña rusa, con Edward a mi lado. La segunda vez fue mucho mejor.

Sin darme cuenta nuestras manos estaban entre cruzadas, los dos nos miramos por un momento y desviamos la mirada avergonzados.

- Ahora Podemos ir a la casa del terror - comente

- Que no sufriste lo suficiente con montarte en ese infierno- señalo la montaña rusa.

- No fue para tanto - dije divertida

- ¡Que no fue! - se exaltado -¡dios! Bella, casi dejo me corazón ahí, cuando nos subimos

- Solo vamos a la casa del terror y listo - puse mi cara de cachorro abandonado

- Solo a eso. - me apunto con su dedo índice.

- Bienvenido a su Final - dijo una calavera al inicio

- Aquí vamos - suspiro Edward.

En la primera parte estaba un cementerio con mucha tierra y vegetación real.

El olor de carne muerta, rodeaba el lugar, vi moverse varios incestos en nuestro camino. El ambiente estaba tenso. Y mis nervios aún mentaban.

En la mitad del cementerio comenzó a temblar el piso, varias lapidas cayeron y unos cuantos huecos se abrieron.

Me agarre de Edward lo más que pude. Solo tenía un poco de miedo, nada más.

Algo frío y viscoso todo mi pie izquierdo. Baje la mira para ver que era.

Una mano apuntada y ensangrentada me estaba tocando.

-¡Ahhh! - brinque como una loca encima de Edward

- Pero Bella - trato de decir Edward. No lo deje

- Un zombi,- grite - Correr

Edward corría como un caracol, estaba muerto de risa por mi actitud. En cambio a mí no me agradaba nada.

En la siguiente zona. Era un hospital abandonado, lleno de sangre y cadáveres tirados al alrededor.

Vi varias camillas moverse solas. Solo volvió los ojos a otra dirección y camina más rápido.

Al igual que el anterior al llegar a la mitad de la habitación comenzaron los efectos. Yo solo me concentre en mirar al piso para que no me volviera a suceder lo mismo.

Las luces se apagaron y destellos azules saliendo de las paredes.

- Cierra los ojos Bella, para que no te de un infarto - él estaba gozando de mi miedo

Una luz blanca salió de la pared. Se fue transformando hasta formarse un cuerpo entero de una mujer ensangrentada. Esta luz se dirigió directamente hacia Edward.

Lo vi ponerse blanco como un papel, sus manos temblaban y si músculo estaban tensos. Un hombre con una bata toda mancha salió detrás de la luz, tenía una moto cierra encendida.

- Corre Bella - me salo de la mano y corrimos a todo lo que yo podía.

Ahora fue su turno de asustarse.

- jajajaja -si eres gallina

Sin darnos cuenta entramos a otra sección de la casa. Este era tipo sótano, todo oscuro y húmedo.

- Que comience el juego - sonó en los altavoces. Esa voz se me hacía familiar.

- ¡Dios mío! Que originales - comento Edward sarcástico - La misma voz de juegos macabros

Intentamos salir de ahí, pero no dimos con la puerta de salida ni de entrada. Todo estaba completamente sellado.

- Esto como que fue una mala idea - dije temblando

- ¿tú crees? - su sarcasmo no me simpatizaba

- Deja el sarcasmo para otro momento -

- no te vuelvo hacer caso -

Y así sin más las paredes se fuero moviendo, cerrándose cada vez más.

Ahora si mi corazón se aceleró mil por hora. Me invadió el pánico. Hubo un colapso mental, por una parte el miedo y por otro tratando de encontrar una solución.

- Por Aquí -dijo Edward. Me guio hasta la pared que se movía, al lado lateral se encontraba una pequeña puerta bien sellada para ser casi indetectable.

- Gracias a todos los Santos por salvarnos - dije al salir de esa infernal casa.

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección -

- Oh créeme, que si la aprendí -

- Es mejor que nos vamos, no quiero ser agua fiesta, pero con ese susto ya es todo por hoy -

- Me la pase genial - dije. El solo me sonríe

-Esa era la idea -dijo en un tono alegre

Camine hasta llegar al vehículo, me monte en la parte de piloto; Edward me miro de una manera extraña.

- déjame Conducir -propuse. Él lo pensó por un rato hasta que me tiro las llaves del vehículo y se posiciono en el asiento del copiloto resignado.

Acelere hasta el fondo, la carretera se encontraba varia eso me daba oportunidad de correr todo lo que yo quisiera Edward no hablo en el camino solo me veía y sonreía.

Tenía sus manos fuertemente agarradas en el asiento y en su cinturón. Su pose era de alerta, aunque en ningún momento dejo de sonreír.

- No corras tanto, Bella – dijo en susurro

- Si eres cobarde, ni que no supiera manejar – respondí

- No tuviste con la montaña rusa y la bendita casa del terror – Resoplo - ¡No, claro que no! Solo quieres que yo muera de un infarto joven.

- No te va a pasar nada –

- Claro como digas –

En la entrada del pueblo desacelere a una velocidad normal, solo en pocos minutos estamos en la casa, todo se encontraba oscuro, imagine que Esme estaría durmiendo; así que trate lo menos posible de hacer ruido.

Estacione el vehículo en el garaje y entre inmediatamente a la casa, afuera está haciendo mucho frio, espere a que Edward entrar apara desearle las buenas noche he irme a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente, al levantarme, me arregle y fui a desayunar; como siempre ya estaba listo, esta vez Esme lo había hecho; desayune sin mucho entusiasmo, no me sentía muy bien, regrese a mi habitación y me recosté para que me pasara el malestar pero en eso entra Edward, con cara de preocupación, yo solo le muestro una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué te sucede? -pregunto Edward sentándose a mi lado

-Nada, ¡estoy bien! -mentí.

-No te creo, Bella no te hagas la dura - murmuro

- Edward, estoy bien solo tengo sueño -respondí

En eso el solo me miro y se va resignado, cerró la puerta lentamente; yo cerré los ojos y no supe más de nada.

La tranquilidad que sentía era sorprenderte, todo calmado, nada de que tristeza, ni de soledad, la calma me invadía, la sensación era tan placentera que no quería dejar de sentir, tal vez estaba en el cielo, del que todo mundo habla...

-Bella, Bella por favor despierta -Dijo Edward con tono triste

Abrí los ojos, él estaba a mi lado con la cara muy preocupación, sus ojos se veían apagados; diferentes como siempre me miraba, su mandíbula se encontraba tensa. Yo solo moví los ojos; me sentía tan casada que no podía hacer nada. Él se tensó más y me sujeto la mano, estaba tan cansada que los parpados de me volvieron a cerrar solos.

En medio de la noche, volví abrir los ojos, Edward aún se encontraba conmigo, estaba con los ojos cerrados en la cabecera de la cama sentado; me levante con cuidado, él no se percató que no estaba a su lado, debería estar dormido. Salí del cierto lento y silenciosamente para no despertarlo; tenía mucha hambre no me recordaba desde cuando había comido.

Prepare unos panes, y rápidamente me los comí. Fue al baño, parecía que hubiera dormido un año mi cuerpo se encontraba tenso y adolorido. Resignada volvía al cuarto, Edward aún seguía durmiendo en la misma posición, no lo quise despertar, solo me escabullí en la cama pero no fui tan ágil como la primera vez, él se levantó asustado mirando para todos los lados de la habitación.

-¡Estoy Bien! -Alegue

-Bella, ¿cuándo será el día que harás caso? - pregunto

-Yo siempre hago caso -me defendí

-¡claro que no! Llevas dos días inconscientes - agrego. Lo mire sorprendida dos días inconscientes, si solo hace minutos hable con él.

- ¡Que! -exclame

-Sí, Bella a todos nos has tenido preocupado - su vos se cortó en la última palabra.

-¡Vaya! No volverá a pasar - dije

-Hash! Eso no es el caso, tú no te cuidas para nada. Deberías cuidarme más - dijo Edward

- ¡está bien! Me cuidare mejor - respondí

Tanto tiempo dormir, por eso tenía tanta hambre, por eso mi cuerpo estaba tan tensando, pero porque si no hice nada para cansarme tanto.

Le propuse a Edward que se quedara conmigo esta noche, para no quedarme sola. Me gustaba tanto estar con él, que no lo pensé dos veces en decírselo, el acepto con gusto y se acostó a mi lado pero esta vez me acerco a su pecho y me abrazo con sus fuertes brazos.

Estar tan cerca de él, es como tener mi pedacito de cielo; su olor inundaba toda la habitación y eso me encanta.

No me di de cuenta a la hora que me dormir, pero cuando desperté Edward aún me abrazaba dormido; lo que me hizo suspirar varias veces, su presencia hacia que mi cuerpo se comportara de una manera extraña.

La electricidad que pasa por todo mi cuerpo cuando él me toca no es normal, como mi corazón late, mis piernas me fallan, jamás lo he sentido por alguien.

De nuevo, mi mente solo pensaba en él, tenerlo tan cerca, no dejaba que mi cerebro trabajara normal.

Mire su linda cara por varios minutos, un dios, bajado del mismo cielo; se encontraba durmiendo como un bebe en mi cama, trate de besarlo, pero los nervios me invadieron. Pensar que el me rechazara me causa un dolor en el pecho.

Sus ojos verdes, poco a poco se abrieron, y una sonrisa salió de su cara; me apretó mas así cuerpo, eso hizo que me colocara roja como un tomate. El de inmediato se dio cuenta, y se alejó de mí.

-Buenos Días, Bella durmiente -Dijo Edward con un tono encantador

-Buenos Días, Edward - Salude

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? -pregunto mirando a los ojos. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los míos me perdía por completo en ellos.

- excelente -respondí, levantadme de la cama.

-Bueno, tendrás mucha hambre, tienes dos días sin comer - Argumento Edward

-La verdad que si tengo hambre, pero no tengo dos días durmiendo, si solo fue un ratico -

-Si 48 horas durmiendo, son un ratico, entonces yo no dormí nada- bufó

De seguro, es una broma que Edward me estaba jugando, yo solo le di una pequeña sonrisa y me levante de la cama, fui al baño para ducharme; Salí y me cambie lo más rápido para ir a comer. En la noche anterior comí un poco pero aun mi cuerpo media comida.

Camine, hasta la cocina, el olor del desayuno llenaba toda la casa; Esme se encontraba preparando panecillos, y Edward devorándose la comida que estaba en la mesa.

Sonreí, al verlo con tanta hambre; la que durmió dos días seguidos fui yo, y él era que se estaba muriendo de hambre; Camine hasta llegar a su lado, los salude con mi mejor sonrisa y me senté a comer el desayuno, tenía tan hambre que por primera vez en mi vida, no le preste atención a los cubiertos, comí con las manos, imitando a Edward.

Como era domingo Esme no me dejó ir a trabajar, y muchos menos hacer algo; me dejó con mi custodio Edward para que me cuidara toda la tarde mientras ella iba al pueblo a trabajar un rato.

No me quedó de otra que aceptar y ver una película con él, ya que me vigilaba y criticaban cada cosa que hacía, la única parte que me dejó sola fue el baño y él se quedó en la puerta esperándome.

Estaba totalmente, loco por cualquier cosa, me ayudaba o no me dejaba hacer nada. Resignada vi la película sin muchos ánimos, me trataban como una niña pequeña que necesitaba que sus padres le hicieran todo, eso me molestaba; aunque me gustaba estar tan cerca de él, pero no que me tratara así.

En medio de la película, comenzó a llover afuera, haciendo que entrara un frio a la casa horrible, nunca había llovido tan fuerte, ni hecho tanto frio por esta zona; algo estaba pasando. Me levante para cerrar la puerta del segundo piso que daba al balcón trasero, pero Edward me siguió y se adelantó cerrando la puerta antes que yo llegara. Lo mire con mala cara y baje para mi cuarto, estaba cansada que me trataran así, primero mis padres y ahora él.

- ¿Es que nadie puede dejarme hacer algo sola?- dije en vos alta

Suspire resignada, todo al mí alrededor, me trataban igual, tal vez debería viajar de nuevo, conocer a otras personas y buscar trabajo; estaba acostumbrada a estar con Esme y Edward pero no soportaba sus aptitud sobreprotectora; Salí de casa por eso, y ahora ellos me trabajan de la misma manera.

Me acosté en la cama para pensar en otra cosa, quería sentir lo mismo que hace dos días, cuando me quede dormida, esa sensación era como estar en el paraíso, pero todo tiene consecuencia, estuve dos días inconsciente. No podía permitirme hacer eso de nuevo, caer en un sueño, y no volver a despertar, si la próxima vez no serían dos días si no años.

Alguien toco la puerta, eso hizo que volviera a mi realidad.

-Pase – Dije aun ida

-Perdón, Bella por tratarte así, pero debes saber que me preocupo por ti – dijo Edward triste.

- Te perdono Edward, pero no me gusta que me traten como una niña, ya no lo soy – dije enfadada

- lo lamento, no volverá a pasar; déjame compensarte, vamos al lago – propuso

- ¡Esta Bien! Vamos pero si me vuelves a tratar así, no te volveré hablar- le dedique una tímida sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

Salimos en el vehículo del pueblo, no sabía dónde me llevaría, solo que era una laguna fuera del pueblo, en todo el camino lo que hicimos fue cantar, Edward tenía una vos horrible casi rompía los vidrios del carro, mientras que yo era todo lo contrario; desde pequeña mi madre se empeñó a que su hija fuera a clases de música y baile, al principio no me gustaban pero ahora veía lo importante que es para mi vida, las clases que tuve que tomar.

El aire puro entraba por las ventanas del vehículo, y el sonido de la naturaleza inundaba nuestro alrededor, este paseo fue la mejor idea que tuvo hoy Edward, cuando llegamos observe la grandiosa laguna. Que se encontraba al frente de nosotros, mire a Edward con los ojos como platos.

- Es bellísima – Dijo con un gran sonrisa

- Muy Bonita – dije mirando alrededor

- Esta Laguna solo la conoce mi Familia, ya que está en nuestras tierras – dijo Edward buscando algo en los árboles.

- Oh que bonita, no sabía que tu familia tiene hacienda –

- Pues la verdad, es de mi padre; cuando murió mi madre no tuvo valor en venir y mucho menos en venderla. – murmuro

- Y ahora quien la administra – pregunte

- Mi tío, con su familia. – salió del árbol con una balsa

- ¡Wau! como encontraste eso – lo mire,

- Estaba escondido siempre lo dejo en el mismo lugar cuando vengo – contesto

- Bueno entonces vamos, que nunca me he montado en una balsa – murmure

El clima estaba perfecto, el sol brillaba fuerte pero unos árboles nos daban sombra, el viento constante; agradecí que para esta parte no estuviera lloviendo, como para Forks, nos montamos en la Balsa, para Edward era fácil, pero para mí no me costó un mundo montarme casi volteo la balsa , pero al final pude montarme, el ambiente es grandioso, la vegetación a la orilla de la laguna de todos los colores posible, los pequeños peces se asomaban para comer del pan que le lanzaba a los patos. Edward remo y remo hasta llegar el otro punto de la laguna. Hay descanso y se acercó a mí.

- Y ¿dime que te parece, te gusta? – pregunto

- Umm, no lo sé… - hice una pausa para que pensara que no me gustaba – Me encanta, es muy hermoso este lugar – le respondí.

- Jajá yo pensaba que no te gustaba, bueno eres la primera que traigo aquí, espero que guardes este recuerdo como solo de nosotros por eso hare yo – susurro a mi oído; dios como me podía al tenerlo tan cerca, si vos hacia que mi cerebro dejara en blanco.

- Solo Nuestro – dije sonrosándome

* * *

Que le pareció? díganme :3

Disculpa por los errores

Lisbth -


	11. Cap 10 : Enamorándote

EdwardPov

Capítulo 10 Enamorándote

Todo el día, lo único que hice fue estar pendiente de Bella pero como que eso le molestaba, hable con ella y le prometí que le daría su espacio, además quien era yo para tratarla así, solo un conocido que vivía en el mismo techo durante un tiempo limitado; la invite para el lugar más hermoso que conocía para hacer las paces, ella acepto gustosa, sin demorarme saque el vehículo del garaje y comencé a manejar, la haciendo de mi padre no quedaba tan lejos solo a 20 minutos en carro, pero decir en pueblo 20 minutos es decir en la cuidad 2 minutos, aquí todo queda lejos, Bella encendió la radio y estaba la canción que me gustaba sin dudar me puse a cantar pasito, para que ella no notara lo mal que cantaba, pero ella hizo lo mismo comenzó a cantar la canción, ¡ por dios! Que vos tan bella Tiene, Bella; una voz de ángel.

Me hipnotizo con su hermosa voz, de verdad era un ángel bajado desde el propio cielo, la cosa era como llego a este pueblo, tan pequeño que nadie conocía; el destino era fantástico, me puso a Bella en mi camino, y eso nunca lo iba a olvidar, aunque ella no me quisiera como yo la estaba queriendo, tenerla cerca era lo importante para mí, nada más importaba solo ella, a mi lado.

De acuerdo, con mi plan para este día será inolvidable para los dos, no la llevaría al mejor restaurante ni a otro país, solo era la laguna de mi familia, donde un día mi padre me enseño esa laguna, y fue hay que él le pido a mi madre matrimonio; cada vez que me sentía solo o triste, me iba escapado para la laguna a olvidarme de todo, pero hoy será distinto, le mostrare a Bella, mi mejor lugar, mi espacio.

Nos vamos del vehículo, ella tenía la cara de sorpresa, nunca imagino que esta laguna fuera tan linda, le dedique una sonrisa y fue a buscar la balsa, le conté un poco sobre la historia de la hacienda, ella se veía entusiasmada por montare.

En el trascurso ella casi se caía al agua, pero no paso a mayores, por fin se montó y me toco empezar a remar, el día estaba perfecto, no pude elegir un mejor día que hoy, los patos estaba detrás de nosotros para comer, los peses también salía a la superficie para devorar los pequeños trozos de pan, llegue a la otra orilla de la laguna.

Me acerque cuidadosamente a Bella, para hablar un rato con ella, su olor inundo todo mis pulmones y eso me fascina, por un momento pensé en besarla, pero no, tenía que ser un hombre respetuoso con ella, no era igual a la demás chica que conocía, solo le habla y me la llevaba para la cama, con ella era algo totalmente distinto, desde la primera vez que la vi, lo único que no te fue sus hermosos ojos, nada más y eso era algo muy raro en mí.

Comencé hablarle al oído, quería estar cada vez más cerca de ella, la necesitaba, estar con ella, mi mundo perdía valor, solo ella nadie más.

Una llovizna interrumpió mi momento y tuve que volver a mi puesto para remar, hice lo más rápido que pude, pero eso no valió, la lluvia nos alcanzó e hizo que nos empapara todo.

Mire a Bella al llegar a la horilla, estaba temblando del frio que estaba haciendo, no dude y la abrace, todo su cuerpo templaba irracionalmente, me preocupe y la abrace más.

Finalmente, llegamos al carro, la deje de abrasar para buscar una manta en la parte trasera del vehículo, cuando me gire a verla mis ojos de posaron en su cuerpo, su ropa toda mojada se le pego al cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas y su delgada figura, toda una diosa, en frente de mí. Tarde minutos en reaccionar, ella aun temblaba y si no me apuraba se iba a enfermar. Rápidamente la metí en el vehículo, y comencé a conducir, ella prendió la calefacción, y se abrigo bien con la sabana, acelere el paso para que no se resfriara. Ya llegando a la casa la lluvia era más fuerte. Salimos corriendo para la entrada.

- gracias la pase genial – tartamudeo Bella

- ¡De nada! Contigo yo siempre me la paso increíble – sonreí

Para nuestra suerte estaba abierta, entramos y Bella se fue directo a su cuarto, no quise seguirla por sabía que se iba a cambiar. Busque a mi madre quien encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena, le dedique una sonrisa y un beso, no la abrace porque me encontraba mojado, ella me miro con el ceño fruncido y me mando a cambiarme.

- Por dios, Edward. ¿Te viste en un espejo? – pregunto Esme

- ¡No¡ - respondí

- Pareces un perro sin dueño –

- Jaja – reí sarcástico

En toda la noche Bella no salió de su habitación, no quise molestar así que yo también hice lo mismo después de cenar.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado en hacer hoy? – pregunte a Bella

- Lo mismo de todo los días, estar en la casa – respondió

- ¿Quiere volver a salir conmigo?- dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me miro

- Depende – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Cuál es la condición? – me acerque a ella.

- Ahora soy yo, quien dirá dónde ir – su sonrisa opacaba a la Gato de Cheshire, algo tenía planeado

- Estoy dudando – entre cerré los ojos

- No será nada malo – Bella, se veía tan tierna haciéndose de inocente –

- ¡Vale! ¿Otra condición? – pregunte

- Yo manejo – mi corazón se aceleró. Ella era peligrosa detrás del volante – No pongas esa cara. También no acepto un no por respuesta esta noche-

- Como que ya me estoy arrepintiendo –

- No seas cobarde, te aseguro que te va a gustar –

-o-

En algún lugar de la cabeza loca de Bella, creía que yo me iba a divertir viéndola correr a toda velocidad por la carretera llena de curvas mortales.

- ¡Que no! – chille

- No, puedes decir que no – sus ojos de borrego no me daban vida

- ¡Por dios! Estas loca mujer – grite

- Solo una carrera – ahora se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

- No quiero ver tu cuerpo volar por uno de los voladeros – argumente

Bendita la hora que acepte venir hasta este lugar. Esa carita de ángel de Bella, era una máscara para hacer sus maldades.

Cuando la vi en el lobby de la casa, caí como un tonto, al observarla con unos pantalones pegados que le quedaban de infarto, se le veía unas piernas, ¡que dios! Mejor no pensar.

Traía una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta y dentro un escote mortal. Sin hablar de su maquillaje, fue la primera vez la que vi maquillada completamente

Como un bobo, la seguí hasta el carro como un perrito faldero. En todo el camino solo la mire. No me concentre en nada más.

Estúpida Idea.

Bella me había traído hasta los acantilados, una zona poco trascurrida en la noche, y no precisamente a ver la luna y las estrellas.

- ¿Quién fue el demente que te metió esta idea en la cabeza? - murmure entre dientes

- Un niño paso en la mañana, por la tienda invitándome – se encogió de hombros

- Dime si ese niño está por aquí – dije – lo voy a matar con mi propias manos.

- Relájate – camino hacia el auto –

- Un momento – la detuve – no vas a manejar Bella, estás loca

- Tu aceptaste hacer lo que yo quería – golpe bajo. Como no iba aceptar si sus niñas estaban acaparando mi atención – Así que aguanta

- No hay forma de hacerte cambiar de idea – ahora era yo quien estaba utilizando mi carita de perrito herido

- No – se subió al auto

- ¡Rayos! – corrí al lado del copiloto

Si la primera vez que deje a Bella conducir, casi se me sale el corazón. Ni hablar este momento, tenía fuertemente cerrado los ojos y agarrado el asiento con mi dos manos.

- Vive el momento – en ese momento comenzó mi tortura.

Cuatros carros más competían contra nosotros. Todos eran hombre.

En el tablero la aguja de velocidad apuntaba a 240km/h. Mientras que yo rezaba mil rosarios para salir vivos que esta locura.

En la curvas, ella pensaba que era un juego de niños, cada vez aceleraba más y al último momento cuando yo estaba teniendo un ataque cardiaco bajaba la velocidad para poder girar el auto.

- ¡Bella, para! – grite muerto del pánico. Uno de nuestros competidores estaba junto a nosotros tratando de pasarnos, y a solo metros estaba una curva mortal.

- ¡Ni loca! – he hizo todo lo contrario.

Mis ruegos fueron escuchados, la meta está muy cerca y no había curvas en el camino.

Por la nuestra izquierda paso un auto amarrillo a todo lo que daba, ganándole la carrera a Bella.

- Mierda – comento. Fue la primera vez que la escuche decir una mala palabra– casi lo tenia

- Nunca en tu vida, me vuelvas hacer eso – dije entre jadeos

- Gracias – se giró y me beso la mejilla.

- Vamos a la casa. Ahora manejo yo - Bella se bajó del auto y se fue en dirección contraria.

- Oye – llame

- Tengo que pagar – comento.

Se tuvo un buen rato hablando con el tipo del auto amarrillo.

- Ahora sí, nos podemos ir – estaba radiante con una sonrisa radiante

- Sabes que casi muero de 10 paros cardiacos-

- Fue lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida – comento

- Hay muchas más maneras para emocionarte y de manera más segura

- Hablas igual que mi padre –

- Solo quiero protegerte - respondí

-o-

La mañana siguiente, lunes, Bella protesto por quería ir a trabajar, a mi madre no le quedó otra opción que decir, que sí; victoriosa se fue arreglar para ir a trabajar mientras que yo la espere un la sala.

Como me gustaba esa niña tan inocente, indefensa, pero tan testadura; suspire varias veces, como su posible enamórame de ella, en tampoco tiempo, mi mente jugaba conmigo a cada rato, mostrándome su sonrisa cada vez se cerraba los ojos.

- ¡Ya estoy Lista! -interrumpió con su hermosa voz

- Pues no se diga más, damisela vamos a trabajar - murmure

En la tienda, aun no era la hora para abrir, así que mi ángel comenzó a arreglar algunos objetos y yo limpie la parte trasera. No esperamos mucho para atender a varios turistas; me moría de los celos cuándos los hombre comenzaban a coquetearle y a mirarla de forma obscena.

Los mire de forma envenenadora cuando sus miradas pasaron por la mía, quería matarlos a golpe por mirar a mi ángel de esa manera, ella merecía todo el respeto posible, pero me contuve a ver a mi lado a Bella, dejo de atenderlos por venir a ver que me pasaba. Le dije una mentira y esta vez fui yo quien atendió a esos hombres.

Se vendió mucho toda la mañana y la tarde, no tuvimos tiempo de descasar y hacer lo que hacemos en la tienda; leer o jugar cartas. Bueno la tarde ya estaba finalizando, y el crepúsculo se estaba asomando, es ahora de cerrar la tienda para hacer inventario.

Me traslade a la parte trasera, donde se encontraba Bella sobre una escalera, buscando en mural de libro, el ultimo; me situé abajo de ella para ayudarla a bajar pero algo salió mal y Bella cayo, con rapidez me lance para que el golpe no fuera tan duro y callera sobre mí.

Así fue, como los dos estábamos tirado en el suelo, ella encima mío; sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y su cabeza quedo a centímetros de la mía; ella cerro sus ojos, al momento del impacto, yo la imite pero rápidamente abrí mis ojos, tenerla tan cerca hacia que mi corazón palpitara a mil por hora; su aliento rozo mi mejilla, y su ojos de abrieron.

Mi auto control se perdió, en ese mismo instante, toque su labio con el mío, primero fue solo un pequeño rose, pero mi cuerpo media más, así que aproveche y la bese; al principio ella tenía su labios cerrados; la mire para ver su reacción, sus ojos plateados expresaban deseos, al igual que los míos.

La seguí besando pero en esta oportunidad, ella me correspondió, abrió sus delicados labios, haciendo una invitación que no rechacé, introducid mi lengua saboreando cada rincón de su boca, ella imito mi movimiento, y en pocos minutos los nuestras lenguas se encontraban bailando juntas, nos tuvimos que separar para agarra aire; su respiración era agitada y muy irregular. No me fije en el momento en que me moví posicionándome encima de ella.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cuando reacciono de lo había hecho, no le preste atención, y la volví a besar, mi labios aclamaban los de ella, todo fue tan distinto con ella, un solo beso me enloquecía y perdía todo mi cordura.

Desornamente, alguien llamo a la puerta, los que nos hizo salir de nuestro paraíso. Bella se arregló y salió a ver quién era. Mientras que yo ponía mi cabeza de nuevo en realidad, pero qué coño hacía, no tenía que arreglar nada solamente

Me importaba ella, lo que pensaba de mí, y si sentía algo por mí.

Espere que la persona se fuera para afrontarla, pero no sabía que le diría, un: _Te Amo; Estoy loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi; no puedo vivir sin ti, cada vez que estamos lejos lo único que pienso es en ti. - _

Por primera vez no sabía que decirle, tenía tanto miedo a su rechazo, que no me permitiera ser su colocara una barrera entra nosotros.

- Bella, yo... -dios ¿qué le dijo? - este...- y si me disculpo - yo lo siento - agache mi cabeza mis mejillas se estaba ruborizando.

Un largo silesio, entre nosotros hasta que ella lo rompió, y se colocó a unos centímetros de mí, pensé que me iba a chaquetear, pero fue todo lo contrario tomo ni cabeza entre sus delicadas manos y me beso.

¡Dios! que beso, no pode controlarme y la agarre por la cintura, todo su cuerpo temblaba, yo no pude controlar mis manos que le pegue más a mi cuerpo.

Nos separamos a falta de aire, no dijimos nada hasta volver a respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Quieres ser Mi Novia? -pregunte tontamente.

- Sí -afirmo, sonrojándose. Le robe un beso y la abrase.

No podía creerlo mi ángel, acepto ser mi novia. Si sentía algo por mí, como agradecerle a dios, por tan bello detalle que mando a mi vida.

Ya llegando a la casa, no sabía que decirle a mi madre, tal vez si le contara la verdad; aceptaría nuestra relación, pero eso era algo muy arriesgado decirle, yo sabía que cuando le dijera se molestaría y no lo permitiría. Para ella Bella era como la hija que nunca tuvo, si yo le hacía daño me materia.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto mi novia hermosa

- En ti - mentí

-¿y tú crees que soy tonta?, algo te preocupa, dime - pidió

- no sé cómo decirle a mamá - murmure. Bella Bajo su cabeza escondiendo su gesto

- Aun. No se tiene por que enterar - susurro con vos triste- apenas estamos empezando a salir

- Pero no es justo para ti, yo te quiero y te quiero bien - Planteé

- Solo me importas lo que digas tú- dijo. Mi corazón al escuchar esas palabras, latió fuerte. -Ya veremos cómo se lo decimos.

Un beso rápido para mi ángel, fue lo que pude dar antes de entrar a la casa.

Como todas las noche, preparamos la cena, para cuatro, lo que no pudo faltar fue varias miradas y pequeño roces de manos en el momento que mi madre se despistaba.

- voy a llegarle la comida a María - dijo Bella

-Te acompaño - dije sin esperar respuesta alguna. No tenía más de un día sin besarla y ya quería probar sus labios de nuevo.

Caminamos rápido para llevarle la comida, a mi nana, en todo momento con las manos agarrada, como los dos tortolos que.

-Gracias - dijo María, después de comer -La cena estuvo fantástica.

- De Nada, María - respondí mirando a Bella para irnos y estar un tiempo a solas.

- Me alegra que gustara la comida - interrumpió Bella -pero ya es de noche tenemos que irnos. ¡Buenas Noches!

No aguante a estar lejos de la casa de mi nana para besarla, sus dulces labios sabor a fresas frescas me invitaban a entrar en ella, su mano en mi cuello hacían que me pegara más a ella. Su lengua también entro a mi boca, imitando mis movimientos.

- Buenas Noches - se despidió mío cuando llegamos a la casa.

-Buenas noche, mi bello angelito -

Casualmente, esa noche comenzó a llover, he hizo un frio perturbador. Como quería a tener a mi novia a mi lado para abrasarla y besarla.

Termine cansado y agotado a media noche, no podía ni abrir los ojos, pero solo pensar en ella, no conciliaba el sueño...

- ¡Buenos Días! - saludo mi madre quitándome la cobija.

- ¡Buenos días madre! -salude

- Bella, te espera a bajo - Al escuchar su nombre una tonta sonrisa salió de mis labios.

- Voy enseguida. - afirme. Me levante de la cama con mucha energía, me bañe y baje lo más rápido que pude.

Mi madre ya se había ido a trabajar así que no dude en acercarme por atrás, taparle los ojos y besarla. Un mes de novios. Y cada besos que nos dábamos era como el primero, dejándome sin aliento y con la piernas débil.

- Ven desayuna conmigo - me ofreció Bella

-Claro, linda - me senté alado de mi amor.

- Hoy tengo que ir al pueblo no puedo atender la tienda, te encargas tu - dijo

- sabes que no puedo estar lejos de ti - hice un pechero

- cariño, sabes que tengo que ir. Si por mi fuera me quedaría en tus brazos todo el día -

-Bueno, llévate mi vehículo para que no tardes mucho - la bese.

- como ordene el capitán -

Ella salió primero que yo de la casa; en la tienda no tuve mucho trabajo, en mis ratos libres veía la foto de Bella y mía, que nos sacamos al cumplir dos semanas de novios. Faltaba un día para cumplir el mes exacto, y aun no sabía que le gustaría de regalo, era algo tonto estar tan ilusionad por solo un mes, pero con ella me ilusionaba todo.

En la entraba se encontraba aparcado el Mustang, hice un gesto de felicidad, y mi corazón palpito acelerado, tuve que concentrarme para no salir corriendo en busca de los besos de Bella.

* * *

Gracias a la que me han dado a favs y follows.. :D

Díganme si le gusto o no :3

Disculpen los Errores

el prox cap sera dentro de una semana deps que yo termine mi semestre, y salga por fin de todos los parciales

Lisbth -

Lisbth-


	12. Cap 11 : Primera vez

BellaPov.

Capítulo 11. Primera Vez

Ya un mes con mi amor, ya un mes junto, cada hora que me la pasó con él, es como estar en un paraíso para mi sola, nunca pensé en encontrar el amor al huir de casa. Menos en sus brazos fuertes, en sus ojos verdes como la selva. Todo cambia cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran, me hipnotiza hasta perderme con su mirada.

-¿En qué piensas, linda? – interrumpió mi novio

- en lo que vamos hacer hoy – respondí

- ¡mm! Ya y ¿qué quiere hacer? – pregunto

- ¡aun no lo sé! – dije

- permitiría la bella dama salir conmigo a cenar – dijo de forma caballerosa. Asentí y lo bese en los labios.

Lo mire todo el rato que nos quedaba en la tienda, adoraba cuando no sabía qué hacer y enloquecía. A la llegada del crepúsculo los dos nos fuimos a la casa para arreglarnos y salir.

- Llegan temprano - comento Esme - la comida ya casi va estar -

Mire a Edward quien estaba en la puerta, me hizo una seña para salir al balcón. Lo seguí en silencio

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto

-No quiero rechazar la comida de tu madre - dije algo apenada

-tranquila, cariño saldremos otro día - propuso. Le dedique una tierna sonrisa.

En la cena, nadie dijo nada, esta vez María nos acompañaba, me inquietaba no haber salido con Edward se molestaría conmigo por eso, por dejarlo plantado.

-Discúlpame - dije agachando mi cabeza.

-Porque, si no hay nada que disculparse - murmuro

-Te deje plantado en nuestra celebración por el primer mes -

-Jajá - hizo un gesto que yo amaba, el de arrugar su cara - el día no se ha acabado, llevo a María y vemos una película-

- estaré esperando - sonreí

Esme se veía un poco cansada, la ayude ir para su cuarto y que se acostará.

Los minutos pasaron y Edward llegó con una caja de chocolates y un pequeño peluche.

- ¿y eso? - pregunté

- feliz primer mes - susurro robando un beso.

-Oye devuélveme mi beso - está vez fui yo que se lo robe.

-Vamos a ver la película o lo dejamos para después -pregunto besándome la frente.

-vamos a verla - planteé

Hice las palomitas mientras que Edward instalaba el DVD; afuera comenzaba a llover, lo cual, es muy raro en esta época y más en esta zona del país.

-Ya está listo - anuncie

-entonces ven, que está haciendo frio- dijo señalando un lugar a su lado.

Me enrolle en la sábana y me coloque en a su lado, poco a poco me acosté en sus piernas, el me acariciaba la cabeza, jugado con mi cabello.

La película estaba interesante pero el tenerlo a lado no me dejaba concentrar demasiado, miraba más su cara que la película.

-Bésame -pedí

Edward se inclinó para cumplir mi petición y yo me pare para poder llegar. No supe más de la película, sólo que su lengua jugaba con la mía, que sus manos sujetaban mi cintura y mis manos jugaba en su cabello.

En un movimiento veloz, cambio nuestra posición, haciéndome quedar encima de él, nos seguimos besando pero la intensidad aumento; su mano bajo hasta llega a mi trasero, haciendo soltar un pequeño gemido.

De nuevo, su mano atraviesa comenzó a subir a mí, cintura; mientras que la mía bajo hasta su pecho, no sabía cómo detener esto, pero como me gustaba, mi fuerza desapareció en el primer beso de la noche, ahora estaba bajo su merced.

-Bella -susurro Edward sin aliento.

Al pronunciar mi nombre de esa manera, hizo que mi fuego interior se encendida aún más.

Lo bese con pasión quería comerme su boca, necesita su sabor, su aliento, sus roces. Pero sus labios dejaron a los míos y comenzaron a besar mi cuello delicadamente, gemí cuando paso su lengua por mi cuello, quería y quería mucho más.

Subí su camisa hasta quitársela por completa, que me estaba pasando yo no era así, alguien se había apoderado de mí, y estaba jugando con el cuerpo de mi novio.

Baje mis dos manos para su abdomen, toque todo sus cuadritos, bien definidos; jugué mientras él seguía muy concentrado besándome el cuello y mi cara; de un momento a otro sus manos se metieron entre mi camisa y comenzaron a subírmela.

-Me ayudas, cariño -dijo, cuando mis brazos entorpecieron el camino para quitarme la camisa, de inmediato subí mis brazos y mi camisa desapareció.

El juego de carisias se intensificaba, pero yo no sabía qué hacer, nunca había llegado tan lejos con un hombre, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mis torpes manos se quedaron quietas en su cuello.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? -se detuvo y me alejo para verme.

- nada, estoy bien - mentí, la verdad no tenía la mínima idea que tenía que hacer, eso me daba miedo arruinar el momento.

-Estas temblando, eso no es normal; dime Bella, por favor.

- Nunca he... -el ruido de la puerta en la segunda planta nos interrumpió, no supe que hacer, busque mi camisa en el piso y salí corriendo, encerrándome en mi cuarto.

Mi respiración se encontraba muy descontrolada, no solo por lo que estaba pasando, también por el miedo de que la Esme nos encontrara de esa manera.

Agarre la camisa que tenía en mi poder y me la coloque, pero estaba muy grande para mi cuerpo, la mire bien.

-Rayos, me traje la camisa de Edward - dije en voz alta. No tuve otra que colocármela, tirarme a la cama y taparme con la sabana.

Cerré fuerte los ojos, para indicar que estaba dormida, cuando la Esme entro a mi habitación; hice lo posible para parecer dormida y que no sospechara nada.

Salió de mi habitación silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta; creo que se la creyó.

Pero que habla dicho cuando vio a Edward en la sala semi-desnudo, no me lo quiero imaginar.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo sobre saltar de mi cama.

-Bella amor, soy yo Edward, puedo pasar - dijo en susurro.

Camine hasta llegar a la puerta, hay estaba el con la sabana que tenía hace minutos enrollada, no pude evitar reír.

-No te rías, te llevaste mi camisa, y la tuya no me queda. Tenía que taparme no querías que mi madre, me viera así. - dijo molesto

-Perdón - dije bajando la mirada, lo cual fue un error, su erección se le mostraba en el pantalón.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y desviar la mirada, lo cual el noto. Y también se sonrojo, tapándose con la sabana.

- nos quedamos en una conversación quiero saber que me ibas a decir - planteo olvidando lo sucedido.

Me senté en la cama y él a mi lado, no sabía cómo decirle que era Virgen y que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Bajé la mirada por un momento, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo viera.

Me perdí en sus pupilas, lo quiero de una manera que no puedo explicar, solo sentí la necesidad de besarlo y estar juntos de nuevo.

Me lance sobre él, reclamando sus labios, de nuevo mi fuego se encendió, tan tonta era para lanzarme al precipicio sin para caídas.

Sus dedos, jugaron por minutos en mi abdomen, subiendo y bajando, asiendo estremece mi piel al su contacto; mi sexo comenzó a humedecerse, sentí como su camisa que me tapaba desapareció, dejando ver mi figura, del mismo modo mi sostén también desapareció, instintivamente tape mi senos, y baje mi cara, para que no viera lo roja que me encontraba; una sonrisa salió de su labio.

-¡Que maravillosa vista!- dijo

Suspire seguido y quite mis brazos de mi pecho, dejándole ver todo mi parte superior.

Espere para ver su reacción, pero no cambio seguía riendo son sus ojos clavado en mi cara, cerré mis ojos y suspire de nuevo.

No me moví, parecía una estatua, asustada por la reacción de Edward, él beso primero mi mejilla izquierda después la derecha y de ultimo mis labios, los abrí para intensificar el beso, lo cual el acepto.

Me acosté en la cama, él se acomodó encima de mí, moviendo sus manos excitante por todo mi cuerpo, solté varios gemido cuando sus labios rosaron mi pecho derecho.

- Edward - gemí.

Eso lo hizo enloquecía, pegándose más a mi cuerpo, su pierna se entre lanzaron entre las mías, y un movimiento posición su sexo sobre mi pierna, gemí más fuerte al sentirlo; mis manos bajaron a su abdomen, donde se encontraba el cierre de su pantalón, torpemente lo fui abriendo, él se alejó mío y me miro.

-Está segura -pregunto. Solo asentí con la cabeza

Se levantó y poco a poco se fue quitando los pantalones, cuando quedo en bóxer, desvié la mirada, para la pared.

Una tonta risita se escuchó en mi oreja, y luego sentí como besaba mi abdomen, mi respiración se aceleró aún más, varios gemidos volvieron a salir de mi boca.

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda, cuando volvió a besar mi pechos; esa sensación fue tan placentera, que mi sexo se humedeció.

Mi paraíso, era tener a Edward rosando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, ese era el verdadero paraíso, aunque solo eran carisias, enloquecí completamente.

Yo también quería probar su piel, así que me posicione encima de él, primero bese su frente, fui bajando lentamente por su cara hasta su cuello, le mordí el pómulo de su oreja, lo cual salió un gemido de su boca, sonreí y continúe con mi recorrido, esta vez beso su pecho, de forma suave baje hasta su abdomen donde lo recorrí por completo. La sensación era tan placentera que baje un poco más pero él me detuvo.

-Es hora de poner las cosas igualadas -No. entendí mucho sobre eso.

Volvió a colocarme en la cama y se levantó, toco mi cintura con uno de sus dedos y bajo hasta mi pantalón, hay entendí porque lo había dicho. Me incline para ayudarle a deshacerse de mi pantalón, y con ello si llevo mi prenda íntima quedando completamente desnuda.

- Mi Diosa - murmuro

Volvió a mis brazos, besándome muy apasionadamente, subí mis piernas a su cadera, pegando nuestros cuerpos aún más, esos movimiento coloco nuestros sexos juntos; mi sexo palpito deseando el suyo.

Edward se movió quitando su sexo, lejos del mío.

- Quiero ser tu mujer -anuncié

Pero se levantó, no supe porque, hasta que lo vi inclinarse para quitarse su última ropa. Su bóxer.

Desvíe la mirada, rápido pero de modo disimulada, para que no se diera cuenta.

- Si hago algo que no te guste, dime - dijo

Jugo con mis senos por un rato, volviéndome loca, estaba hecha una piscina allá bajo por su culpa. Sus besos descendieron por mi vientre hasta centro. Con un dedo toco mi clítoris, moviendo en círculos, después lo cambio por su boca y su lengua ávida hacia desastre conmigo. Sus dedos en cambio fueron a mi centro para estimularme.

Mi cuerpo respondía a todas sus caricias, era como su él solo tocara un sitio y mi cuerpo explosaba en mil pedazos por dentro.

Se lanzó a mi lado, mi corazón casi exploto cuando su sexo toco mi pierna, me quede inmóvil, pero él me beso haciendo desaparecer mi miedo por completo, la verdad me perdí en su beso, relaje mi cuerpo.

Sentí como lento se introducía sobre mí, el dolor me invadió, al solo tener un poco ser el dentro, lo apreté fuerte par que no se moviera, la sensación de dolor en mi intimidad era fuerte.

- ¡lo siento!, ¿te he lastimado? - pregunto mirándome a los ojos, yo negué con la cabeza.

El siguió su camino, un poco más hasta que no aguante y un grito salió de mí.

-¡Por dios! Bella, eres virgen. - dijo separándose de mi -soy un tonto en no darme cuenta.

-No por favor no te separes - dije casi a punto de llorar

- perdón Bella, no sabía que eras virgen, soy un idiota por no saberte tratar - se separa aún más de mí; pero lo sujete con mis manos en tu cuello y mis piernas en su cadera.

- Sigue -le insistí - quiero que seas el primero y el ultimo - dije comenzando a llorar; porque carrizos era tan débil.

-¡Te Amo Bella! - fue lo único que pude escuchar – hare lo posible para que no te duela.

Cerré los ojos, lo apreté más hacía mí, sintiendo como se introducía por completo en mí, el dolor fue insoportable, unas lágrimas salieron de mi ojos, al igual que un quejido.

Me tense, por varios minutos pero Edward en ningún momento se movió hasta que lo solté y lo bese, muy lento comenzó a salir de mí, y de nuevo entro pero con mayor rapidez.

- Edward gemí.

Sus movimientos se volvieron constante, saliendo y entrando en mí, era tan placentero que comencé a mover mi cadera en un ritmo constate, adaptándome a su movimiento, sus labios volvieron a su trono, su lengua se juntó con la mía y juntas bailaron unidas.

Nuestras manos se entrelazaron, y nuestro cuerpo rozaron cada segundo por nuestros movimientos.

Cambiamos de posición, nos sentamos y cada uno recorrió nuestra piel, las palabras sobraban, nuestros gestos y caricias decían todo por nosotros.

Mis gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes, agradecer que la lluvia y los truenos eran muy fuertes al caer sobre la tierra. Así opacaban nuestros gritos.

Volvimos a la posición inicial, dejándome caer en la cama, de nuevo nuestros movimientos se sincronizaron. Edward se introducía cada vez más rápido y fuerte que la vez anterior.

- Mas, por favor – pedí envuelta en éxtasis

Una sensación comenzó en mi columna vertical, bajando lento hasta llegar a mi intimidad, me hizo estremecer toda y un fuerte gemido salió de mi labio.

- Disfrutaste tu primer Órganos - susurro Edward. Nunca asentí algo parecido, eso era el órganos que todo hablaban que sensación tan placentera que recorría tu cuerpo.

Me sentí cansada, sin energía de continuar moviéndome, Edward lo entendió y paro de moverse pero no se separa de mí, comenzó a besarme mis pechos, despacio y pausado, primero en uno y después

En el otro su mano masajeo el primero para no dejarlo solo, mis pezones se endurecieron. Si Edward sonrió triunfante.

Agarre energía para continuar con nuestra excitante labor, sin previo aviso me moví desesperada por sentir de nuevo un órganos, no conocía muy bien del tema pero buscaría esta noche de volver a tener esa sensación tan placentera.

En poco tiempo nuestros cuerpos sudaban como si estuviéramos bajo del pleno sol, en pleno verano. Las sabanas estorbaban, solo nuestros cuerpo pedían más, mucho más.

Nuestras respiraciones aceleraron, los latidos de nuestros corazones se multiplicaron, el ritmo de movimientos aumento.

La sensación volvió, comenzado por mi columna, recorriendo cada célula de mi cuerpo, bajando despacio hasta llegar a mí intimad.

Supe que Edward también le ocurría lo mismo, por su expresión de placer incontrolable.

Nos dejamos caer, en la cama, ya sin fuerzas para movernos de nuevo, el cansancio era tan evidente que solo cerré los ojos cuando me apoye en su pecho desnudo.

* * *

Díganme que le ha parecido ..!

Gracias a las que le han dado a favorits y follows

Disculpen los errores

Lisbth .-


	13. Cap 12: Solo mía

EdwardPov

Capítulo 12 Solo mía

Abrí los ojos, despacio exhalando su aroma delicioso; volteé para besarla pero solo me encontré con una almohada. No lo pude creer, había soñado lo sucedió, sus caricias, sus gemidos, sus besos, todo era un simple sueño húmedo.

Me levante resignado, mirando solo el piso, pero si estaba completamente desnudo, mire para todo lado, al ver el lugar, solté una tonta sonrisa. El Cuarto de Bella, de mi ángel.

Mi ropa se encontraba en la silla, doblada y acomodada, en la cama una nota y en la peinadora una bandeja llena de comida.

- ¡Buenos Días! La noche de ayer fue la mejor de mi existencia, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Te deje el desayuno en la cama de mi habitación, espero que la hayas visto y tu ropa en la silla. Quiero verte pronto. Besos Bella - leí su nota, y me moleste un poco, prefirió irse a trabajar que estar conmigo, abrasados y besándonos; esto lo pagaría caro, la besaría el doble.

Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, me vestí y comí el desayuno que me dejo, silenciosamente salí de su habitación, por si estaba mi madre por ahí no me escuchara.

Casi corrí para llegar a la tienda en poco tiempo, la necesidad de verla, besarla y abrasarla; no me hacen pensar con cordura.

- Bella - dije al abrir la puerta.

Mis ojos se salieron de su posición, mi mandíbula se tensó y mi manos de convirtieron en puños.

-Edward, cielo -dijo Bella despegándose del hombre que se encontraba abrasando y besándola.

No pude creerlo lo que estaba pasando, no quería creer lo que mis ojos veían, no Bella, no me podía engañar; menos después de lo de la noche.

El hombre me daba la espalda, su ancha espalda tapaba la mitad del cuerpo de Bella

- Edward, no es lo que parece - dijo con vos llorosa

- ¿Entonces, que es? - dije tensándome más.

-te lo puedo explicar - se le salieron varias lágrimas de los ojos, el joven que estaba a su lado, se las limpio.

No pude más, gire para irme, cuando sus pequeñas manos se posaron en mi pecho, sus lágrimas salían con más fluidez.

-¡Por favor, no te vayas!- susurro.

Mis ojos voltearon, y se encontraron con los suyo lloroso, mi corazón se partió al verla así.

- Isabella, no hagas eso - murmuro el hombre

Me tense más, quien era ese sujeto, que se osaba a tocar a mi novia.

¡Claro! Como no darme cuenta, es el mismo sujeto, que sale en la foto con ella, besándose, abrasándose; la sangre se me hirvió por todo mi cuerpo.

- No molestare más, suéltame Bella -dije secamente

- no, esto no es lo que parece, déjame explicarte. No te vayas - suplico

- No Bella, quédate con tu novio –reproché

- él solo es un amigo, tú eres mi novio, yo solo te quiero a ti –

- Isabella será mejor te me vaya. sabes dónde voy a estar -dijo el hombre

Nadie volvió a hablar, Bella solo bajo su cara, y el sujeto se fue.

El silencio tomo posesión, del ambiente, y ella solo se limpiaba las lágrimas, que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-Así que te andas besando con tus amigos - reproche

-No es así, escúchame por favor Edward - pidió volvió a llorar

-No Bella, lo que vi no tiene explicación, te estabas besando muy apasionadamente con ese hombre, después que tú y yo hicimos el amor -grite, necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que se encontraba en mi alma.

Bella cayó al piso y comenzó a convulsionar, primera vez que veía eso, tenía que hacer algo, la abrase lo más fuerte que pude por un bueno rato; su cuerpo se movía de una manera descontrolada.

Verla de en esa situación de nuevo partió mi corazón, más por mi culpa.

- Levántate amor, perdóname no debí tratarte así - dije

Aun no reaccionaba, aunque su convulsión cesaron, ella no abrió sus ojos, ni de movió. La lleve para el cuarto en la parte trasera de la tienda y la acosté en el mueble.

-¿Hay alguien? -pregunto una voz en la entrada.

Tuve que salir para atenderlos, no quería dejar la sola, sin embargo tenía que atender cliente.

No tarde mucho en despachar al hombre y cerré la tienda para que no volvieran a interrumpir.

Al entrar al cuarto, ella se encontraba sentada con la cabeza entre sus manos y sus piernas enrolladas.

- Bella, discúlpame - dije; ella no se movió, ni dijo nada. - Bella mírame

- ¡Perdóname! - fue lo único que ella dijo

-No Bella, no hay nada por lo que tenga que perdonar -

-Lo que tú viste, no fue así - murmuro

- debe ser que estoy loco, porque lo que vi fue como tu tenías enrollada su mano en su cuello y de como él te besaba con tanta pasión -reclame

-No, yo solo te quiero a ti, él es Jacob un viejo amigo - contesto

-muy buen amigo queras decir - interrumpí.

Me levante del sillón molesto, no quería oír más mentiras; ella también se levantó colocándose en frente de mí; la mire con rabia para que dejara salir, aun eso no funciono desvió su mirada y se lanzó hacia mi cuerpo, no supe cómo reaccionar, la quiera tanto que alejarla me iba a doler más a mí que a ella.

Me volví a sentar para escuchar sus mentiras, todo lo que me dijera no se lo creería, solo la dejaría hablar hasta que se cansara.

Cerré los ojos y suspire, pero aun no hablaba; en un momento inesperado ella me beso, atrapando mi labio entre el suyo y sentándose sobre mis piernas. Coloque mis mano sobre sus hombro para alejarla sin embargo se pegó a mí.

No resistí más, abrí mi boca en busca de la suya, mis manos bajaron hasta llegar a sus caderas, la pegue más a mi cuerpo, sintiendo como mi sexo empezaba a excitar.

Al momento de separarnos en busca de aire, ella beso mi cuello, bajo sus manos hasta el final de mi camisa y comenzó a levantarla.

-Detente -susurre

Ella hizo caso omiso a mi petición, siguió con mi pantalón.

-No Bella, no lo hagas - dije

-¡lo haces tú! -respondió con una sonrisa en su labio hermoso.

No pude negar; me levante con ella aun sobre mí, la acosté en el sillón, me deshice de mi pantalón y fui por su ropa.

Quedando los dos desnudos, bese todo su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, cada centímetro de su abdomen, de su espalda, sus piernas, sus brazos y su cara.

Sus brazos recorrieron toda mi espada, enterrando sus uñas cada vez que le provocaba una sensación.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron antes de que entrara en ella, sus ojos mostraba el deseo y excitación por el momento, mientras que sus mejillas se colocaron rojas como el color de su pelo, y sus lindos labios temblaba por los nervios.

La bese como nunca lo he hecho, con tanta pasión, que por poco me la como.

Me posicione para entrar, lento comencé a moverme; ella escondió su cara entre sus manos, para que no viera su expresión.

Un gemido salió de su labio cuando entre por completo.

Inicie con movimientos normales para después acelerar por cada minuto que pasara.

Ayer en poco tiempo su cuerpo produjo su primer órgano, hoy no va a hacer la excepción; ella también imito mis movimientos haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se unieran en uno solo.

La excitación era tan placentera que me derrame dentro de ella, llegando al clímax.

Mi energía se agotó, caí sobre su cuerpo que aun temblaba por lo sucedido, salí despacio de ella, y me lévate para vestirme.

-¿Estas molesto? - pregunto. No le respondí, necesitaba salir de ahí o iba a caer de nuevo en sus besos.

-Perdóname, él es solo un amigo. No sé cómo me encontró, yo no lo bese, yo lo fui a abrazar y el me beso, créeme por favor - murmuro

- no me debes ninguna explicación Bella lo nuestro se terminó, en el momento que lo besaste - dije. Sus lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de sus ojos, se las seco con los puños y se encogió para tapar su cara.

- No me crees, yo te quiero, solo a ti, sin ti no le encuentro valor a mi vida - la mire, pero sus ojos desviaron la mira para el suelo.

- si tú me dejas, no tengo nada, no soy nada, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado -

- Entonces ¿Por qué rayos lo besaste? - pregunte exaltando mi voz

- Ya te dije el me beso, yo solo lo abrase y cuando tu llegaste todo se complicó – aclaro

- Pues no te creo, se hombre es el mismo que sale en la foto contigo besándose – conteste

- ¡Que! ¿Cuáles fotos? ¿Te atreviste de ver mi fotos personales?- pregunto

- Sí, pero eso no es el caso. –

- Bueno déjame explicarte, hace rato estoy tratando de decirte la verdad, pero no me quieres escuchar – grito

- Bella te escuchare solo por un momento; quiero toda la verdad, si sé que me andas engañado me voy y no me veras jamás. -anuncie. Me senté a su lado para escuchar lo que me tenía que decir.

- Mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Marie Swan; soy la hija del gran Charlie Swan y Renee Swan los dueños de Industrias Swan, Jacob es mi mejor amigo estudiaba Comercio Internacional en la Universidad. –

- así que tú verdadero nombre es Isabella Swan, no Bella – pregunte

- Sí, me gustan que me digas Bella; todos mis conocidos me llaman así. – afirmo

- Así que yo solo soy un conocido –pregunte

- No tú eres mi novio, el hombre que más quiero en el mundo - aventuro a decir

- No, Bella - negué

- ¿Me vas a dejar que te explique?- interrumpió

- Habla. Me callare para oír tu explicación.- conteste

- ¿sabes algo de la familia Swan? - pregunto. Solo negué - Bueno es la cuarta familia más rica del país, mis padres son los cabecilla de la familia, yo soy su única hija, y la heredera de la gran fortuna -quise interrumpí pero me cayó con un beso.

- Como única heredera, tuve que cumplir cada una de sus reglas al pie de la letra - continuo - toda mi vida pase con cuatro guardaespaldas para donde fuera, casi nunca los veía, siempre trabajando para aumentar nuestra fortuna - su boca se inclinó y de sus ojos salieron dos lágrimas.

Esta vez fui yo quien la beso, introducid mi lengua para saborear toda su boca, ella siguió con mi decisión y se pegó más a mí.

Las cosas se volvieron a calentar; ella perdió su camisa y yo la mía. Entre jadeos. Ella coloco su mano en mi pecho y me empujo para atrás.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunte. Bella desvió la mirada y se ruborizo.

-Es que te quiero contar todo, y si me besas no me controlare -confeso.

Resignado me separe de ella, espere hasta que se vistió para que siguiera.

-Solo tengo tres amigos, Jacob, Ben y Angela. Jacob me ayudo a escapar siempre le conté todo pero no le dije donde me iría; no sé cómo me encontró - su mirada estaba apagada como si algo le entristeciera - hoy después que me levante, te bese pero aun estabas dormido; me vine a trabajar, él llegó cinco minutos antes de ti, yo lo fue abrasar y él me beso; trate de separarme pero no me dejó hasta que tú llegaste.

-Bella por favor no soy idiota, tu tenías tus manos en su cuello -reproche

- No te lo voy a negar, pero yo solo lo quería apartar. -contesto.-Perdóname -suplico.

-No te quiero ver cerca de ese sujeto - dije, en ella una leve sonrisa salió de su labio.

-¿Entonces, me perdonas? -pregunto

- Si, pero ya sabes no te quiero de nuevo en esa situación – dije

- vale, hablare con Jacob – murmuro – te presentare como mi novio, y esta situación no se volverá a repetir.

Aun sin las camisas, los dos seguíamos hablando sobre nuestra relación, sin la confianza necesaria todo esto se iría por el caño. Aunque Bella me gusta de una manera incontrolable.

Saber la verdad de Bella, era un gran paso, ella se estaba abriendo su corazón y su pasado a mí. Por sus expresiones sabía que no era de su agrado hablar de su familia.

- Tenemos que salir – murmuro

- Cerré la tienda hace rato – dije – tienes que verte del medico

- Eso no fue nada – le quito importancia –

- ¿Cómo? Que te desmayes en la carretera, que duermas 48 horas seguidas, y ahora convulsionas. Es lo más normal que yo he oído y visto-

- Deja el sarcasmo para otro momento

- No comprendes la situación de tu problema –

- Dejemos de hablar – con una gran sonrisa se me acerco – mejor bésame …

* * *

Quien me regala un Review? son gratis! :3

gracias por leer.. disculpen los errores. estoy trabajando con eso...

estoy triste hoy perdió Brasil :'( por goleada.. ud's a quien le iban?

Lisbth-


	14. Cap 13: Amigos ó Enemigos

BellaPov

Capítulo 13 Amigos o Enemigos

Parte 1

No tuve la mínima idea de cómo Jacob me encontró, pero su llegada me causo problemas con Edward, ahora me vivía preguntado sobre todo y desconfía mucho cuando no estoy a su lado.

Me alegraba volver a ver a mi amigo, no lo podía ocultar, él era el hermano que nunca tuve y quien siempre necesite.

Mi padre confiaba mucho en Jacob. Por muy loco que resultara, cuando le decía que estaría con Jacob su actitud dominante cambiaba completamente. Algo tenía mi amigo que lo hacía cambiar tan rápido, y yo me aprovechaba de eso para vivir un poquito.

El otro caso era Edward, el hombre que nunca imagine encontrarme y por él ahora estaba perdidamente enamorada. Él era todo lo que yo quería en mi vida, amable, cariñoso, fuerte y me amaba al igual que yo a él.

Desde la llegada de Jacob, preferí contarle todo mi pasado a Edward. Era lo mejor para nuestra relación. No podía seguir así, sin que el conociera todo de mí. Ahora estamos formando un vínculo aún más fuerte.

Él y yo, todo era el paraíso cuando estábamos solos.

A menudo, las emociones de Edward cambiaban cuando Jacob se aparecía por la tienda, a saludarme o invitarme a salir, él tomaba el control de situación diciendo que siempre estaba ocupada y que no podía.

Yo no quería contradecirlo, sabía que Jacob no me veía de la misma forma que yo lo veía a él, y no quería darle alas. Me costaba rechazarlo. Él estaba aquí por mí.

Por otro lado, Nuestra relación en la casa, no cambio mucho. Aun no le revelamos nuestro noviazgo; yo tenía miedo de lo que Esme pensara de mí, Edward decía que era ridículo, pero cada vez que trataba de decirle me daba un ataque de pánico. Así que preferimos estar un poco más y ver como seguía avanzando nuestra relación para decirle.

En las noche me costaba dormir, me estaba acostumbrando a dormir junto a Edward, quien baja hasta mi habitación, para dormir los dos juntos algunas noches y otra para hacer el amor. Eso era al que no nos podíamos resistir, nuestros cuerpos se buscaban como dos imanes.

En la tienda cada rato que teníamos libres jugamos en la habitación de la tienda; sus palabras y caricias hacían que perdiera la cabeza.

-o-

- ¿Dónde está tu perro guardián? – pregunto Jacob

- Por favor, Jacob no comiences – dije

- ¿Qué? No es verdad. No te deja ni un minuto sola - comento

- no necesito estar ni un minuto sola, con él a mi lado soy feliz -

- ¡Ja! – Rio sarcástico - no sé qué le viste a ese santígüela

- no le digas así, él es todo lo que soñé –

- vaya, no sabía que soñabas tan poco – soltó con desprecio

- si viniste a estar hablando mal de mí novio y estar criticando mis acciones es mejor que te vayas por donde llegaste –

Desde la primera vez que Jacob vio a Edward, creció un odio que cada día aumentaba.

- Perdón E.T. – cambio su actitud

- Te perdono, pero tienes que cambiar tu actitud con Edward

- Yo con ese ser, no tengo nada que cambiar

- Vamos a lo mismo – suspire – él es al quien quiero y nadie lo va a cambiar

- Tu padre no estará de acuerdo – comento

- Mi padre ya no tiene poder sobre mí – dije

- Eso es lo que tú crees – algo sabia Jacob que yo desconocía

- ¿Porque lo dice? – lo mire fijamente. él se puso nervioso

- Cuando tu padre sepa que estas con un parasito, no dejara que estés menos de mil metros de distancia de él

- Papa no sabe de mi nada, ni lo sabrá. Mientras tanto mi relación con Edward va a seguir igual. Además Edward no es ningún parasito, él tiene un trabajo digno

- No te confíes. Te descuidas y todo tu falso mundo se vendrá a bajo

Iba a responder, sin embargo me dejo con la palabra en la boca. Me dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de la boca y salió de la tienda de lo más normal.

Jacob estaba cambiando, los pocos días que podía hablar con él normalmente le sentía algo extraño en él, era totalmente distinto al amigo que conocí y viví toda mi infancia y mi adolescencia.

Este Jacob solo era una mínima parte de mi amigo.

Mire por la ventana, el clima estaba agradable. El cielo completamente despejado, y el sol en todo su esplendor. Definitivamente un magnifico día.

Por la esquina venia Edward, conversando con la nieta de la Sra. María. Heidi, quien venía como una tonta babeando por mi novio. La pobre tenía un enamoramiento con él, cada vez que lo veía sus ojos brillaban, sus manos temblaban y sacaba un poco de pecho; podría ser muy tímida, pero sabia como sacar su armas a mostrar. La chica tenía bonita figura y unos tremendos pechos. Sin embargo para Edward era como una bebe de un año o menos

Era tan gracioso ver sus intentos de coqueteos hacia Edward. Algunas veces se pasaba del límite y tenía que intervenir.

- Hola, amor – dijo Edward entrando en la tienda

- Hola – salude. Como era costumbre Edward me dio un beso apasionado.

Heidi que casi echa humo por las orejas al ver el beso.

- Hola Heidi – dije de lo más normal. No me dirigió la palabra.

- Me voy Edward, hasta luego – dijo y salió de la tienda

- ¿Qué le pasa? –

- Nada, solo esta celosa. Cuando se le pase la tontería que creer que está enamorada de mi volverá a ser la misma.

- Como digas – me encogí de hombros

Edward se puso arreglar los productos que pesaban mucho mientras yo lo veía. Era tan lindo cuando se concentraba.

- Hoy vamos a salir, tengo un lugar que te quiero enseñar - dijo Edward

- ¿dónde vamos?- pregunte.

- Ya lo veras -contesto

Cada segundo se acercaba más a mí, su gesto de deseo y sus ojos brillosos, alocaron mi cerebro. Sus besos nublaron mi entendimiento y otra vez caí a sus pies.

En menos de un segundo nuestros cuerpos se encontraban en la habitación de atrás, totalmente desnudos.

- Edward, aquí no. Puede llegar alguien y vernos así -dije en un hilo de voz

- No te preocupes Bella, solo siente, mi ángel -contesto.

- ¡Oh Vaya! – gemí - tu eres una mala influencia

- Muy mala – respondió con malasia

Edward siguió besando mi seno, como si nada más le importara más que mi piel, yo en cambio acariciaba su espalda; él continúo con mi ombligo lo cual me hizo estremecer; sus carisias intensificaron a cada minuto, dejándome completamente en una nube personal.

Esta vez era mi turno de besarlo y acariciarlo, comencé con su cuello, lo recorrí todo con mi lengua, le quedaría más de un chupón para mañana, luego su rostro me lo devore por completo ; Edward me agarro con sus manos y me beso, de nuevo nuestras lenguas estaban bailando como una sola, al detenerme en gusta de aire, baje para su pecho ahí lo bese con amor; ya aún más abajo mi pudor se pudo notar pero aun seguí besándolo hasta llegar a su cintura.

No me atreví a bajar más, soy muy tímida para lo otro, así que subí para besarlo, sus labios gustosos aceptaron los míos.

Ya estaba demasiado caliente para entrar en mí, me acosté sobre el mueble y él se posiciono encima de mí; comenzó a entrar despacio, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos.

Mi cadera tomo vida propia imitando el mismo movimiento de las suya, acelerando el ritmo; a cada rato sus brazos tocaban mi piel, y mi boca rosaba la suya.

-Bella, Te Amo - Gemio Edward.

-Edward -gemí. No pude continuar con mis palabras ya que Edward tapo mi boca con la suya.

Mis quejidos se escucharían en toda la cuadra, sin embargo no me importa ya que el estar haciendo el amor con Edward, era estar en mi propia gloria.

Edward también gemía con descontrol, pronunciando mi nombre cada vez que podía, al igual lo que significaba para él.

Llegamos a nuestro clímax, en poco los tuvimos un orgasmo que nos dejó fuera de combate. Él se bajó de mí, busco una sábana que estaba en una pequeña mesa a lado de la biblioteca y me tapo con ella. Se acostó a mi lado, me abraso.

Me quedo profunda en sus brazos, de guerrero, escuchar su respiración, para mí es una ópera celestial.

-¿Isabella, que hiciste? - interrumpió mi sueño una voz masculina.

Abrí los ojos despacio, Edward aún se encontraba a mi lado, sin querer moví mi mano, Edward se estremeció y cayó del mueble.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Edward abriendo los ojos; agradecí por antes de acostarse se colocó los bóxer ya que la sabana me cubrió sólo a mí.

-No pensé esto de ti Bella, me has defraudado -Dijo con voz triste Jacob

-Lo siento Jacob, él es mi novio y son cosas que pasan; cuando uno se quiere - murmure

- amigo ya es hora que te retires, necesitamos nuestras privacidad - dijo Edward.

-Jacob vete por favor, yo te busco mañana para conversar -

-Tal vez mañana sea tarde Bella, me voy del pueblo - anuncio

-Buen Viaje, y si no es mucho pedir conoces la salida -despidió Edward

-Adiós Bella, le diré a tus padres que estas bien -

-No Jacob no le digas que me viste, mucho menos donde vivo, por favor -suplique.

Hizo caso omiso a mi petición y se retiró, pude notar como sus manos se empuñaban.

- ¡lo siento, Bella no fue mi intención! - se disculpó Edward

- No importa, me voy a vestir - dije

Edward se colocó los pantalones y la camisa salió para cerrar la tienda, mientras que me arreglaba; ahora que sería de mi vida cuando mis padres se enteren que estoy viviendo en Forks, y mi novio no era de la posición social que ellos querían.

Seguramente, me obligaran a volver con ellos, dejando todo lo que tengo aquí; después destruirían todo rastro de mi estancia aquí, hasta mi nueva familia perderían su rastro.

-¿Bella, que sucede? - Pregunto Edward

No caí en cuenta de que estaba llorando, de que mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo de que le pase algo a Edward y a todas las personas que amo.

-Nada -Mentí - vamos que tu madre nos debe estar esperando -desvíe la conversación.

Arreglamos la habitación y salimos de la tienda, en la esquina se encontraba la Sra. María cerrando su tienda, con su nieta que me dedico una hermosa mirada que casi me mata. La saludamos y seguimos nuestro camino para la casa.

En la sala se encontraba la Esme tejiendo como era de costumbre.

- Chicos, menos mal que ya volvieron estaba preocupada. - dijo Esme

- Estábamos arreglando un problema -contesto Edward

- Porque no dijeron para ayudarle, fue grave de que se trató - pregunto Esme

- Ya no te preocupes. - dijo Edward - ya está arreglado

- Me voy a la habitación -dije

No preste más atención a la conversación, entre en mi cuarto para calmar mi mente, lo que nos sucedió hace rato aún daba vuelta en mi cabeza; Sí Jacob le cuenta a mi padres no le temblará la mano para destruir todo lo que ahora es mi familia, a Edward y todo lo quiero.

Esta noche Edward no vino a mi habitación, le daba gracias por darme mi espacio. Así podía pensar mejor.

A mediados de la noche, busque en mi armario la maleta, ropa, dinero y cosas necesarias para cambiarme lo más lejos posible, necesito salir de Forks antes que mi padres me encuentren; antes que suceda una tragedia, no soporto la idea de que algo le pase a mi amado, que dañen a su familia por mi cumpla. Si mis padres vienen y yo no estoy, no le creerán a Jacob y no sucederá nada pero si me encuentra...

Arregle todo lo necesario, buscaría una ciudad lo más lejos posible, esta vez sí me cambiare de nombre, y mi aspecto físico; borrare todo sobre lo que alguna vez fui, todo mi pasado, lo único que recordare será la primera vez que conocí a Edward y me enamore perdidamente de él.

Jacob tenía razón, mi padre aun dominaba mi vida. Aun tenía miedo.

Todo el tiempo, pensé una solución para no separarme de Edward, sin decirle nada, sin embargo, ninguno de mis planes encontraba alguna solución. Me dolería dejarlo, pero sería lo mejor para los dos; no tenemos la posición economía para fugarnos, además él tiene su trabajo, no lo dejara para huir conmigo hasta dios sabe cuándo.

* * *

Quien me regala un Review? son gratis! :3

Gracias a las que me leen ;) Disculpen los errores

gracias a Eli. por su comentario. suerte para mñn ojalan ganen

Hoy si gana Brasil *-*

Lisbth -


	15. Cap 13: Amigos o Enemigos 2da parte

BellaPov

Capitulo 13 Amigos o Enemigos

Parte 2

En la mañana me levante temprano, salí de la casa sigilosamente con mi maleta para que no lo notaran, en la tienda la escondí en el escaparate de la habitación. Me tendría que ir lo antes posible, pero no podía dejar a Edward, no sin antes de despedirme de él.

Un sonido en la puerta, interrumpió, salí a ver quién era; una tonta sonrisa salió de mi labio, mis ojos brillaron y mi corazón acelero.

- llegaste temprano - argumento - no me esperaste

- Necesitaba hacer unas cosas. Sin mucha importancia -mentí

- ¿Estás preocupada por lo que dijo Jacob? – pregunto

- No para nada – trate de mentir

- No te creo – rayos me iba a descubrir – te veo muy nerviosa

No Pude más, me acerque y lo bese, con ansias a no volver a despegarme de él, con deseo que ser su mujer, de recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, de quedarme con él por toda la eternidad. Nos separamos cuando nuestros cuerpos pidieron oxígeno, pero eso no evito que lo siguiera besando, me aventure a su cuello dejándole un chupón, el gimió.

De nuevo, la situación se calentaba en la tienda, ya se nos estaba haciendo costumbre; no lo detuve, lo necesitaba. Y más si sería la última vez que lo haríamos. Mi mente se dejó llevar por mi cuerpo, respondiendo a cada toque de él en mi piel.

- Me encantas Bella – susurro. Mi camisa ya estaba en algún rincón de la habitación

Sus dedos viajaban de mi cintura a las caderas. Nuestros pechos estaban muy unidos.

El cuerpo caliente de Edward, estaba debajo de mi, el controlaba mis movimientos. El siempre controlaba nuestros momentos, yo lo amaba así.

Disfrute cuando su lengua pasaba por mi cuello bajando hasta mi seno, donde chupo como un niño pequeño, dejando mis pezones muy duros y rojos. Estaba muy caliente y húmeda, solo uno poco de fricción y estaba lista para mi primer orgasmo del día.

Él aun tenia puesto sus pantalones y los bóxer. Yo por el contrario estaba libremente.

Mi primer orgasmo llego después de un delicioso sexo oral, regalo de mi novio. Era un dios con su lengua y su dedos, sabia donde tocarme para que mi cuerpo explotara.

Él no espero mucho para juntar nuestro cuerpo, su sexo y el mío estaba unido. Tenerlo dentro de mí me hacía perder el control, solo la lujuria y el placer estaba en mi mente.

Nos sentamos en el mueble crema de la esquina, yo estaba encima, y el devoraba mis senos, subía y baja despacio prologando nuestro orgasmo. Quería disfrutar lo más posible lo que sería mi último.

Sus manos tomaron firme mis caderas para acelerar mis movimientos. Rápidos y fuertes, el entraba y salía de mi.

Cuando la electricidad comenzó en mi vientre bajo, mis paredes interiores se cerraron alrededor de su miembro, sus embestidas aumentaron.

Esto definitivamente era el cielo.

Las chispas de electricidad corrieron por todo mi cuerpo. Mi segundo y maravilloso orgasmo llego dejándome agotada. Edward seguía embistiendo con todo su potencial haciendo más intenso mi orgasmo, hasta el alcázar el suyo minutos después.

- Te amo – murmuro en oído

Voltee mi cara a lado que no me viera. Una lágrima salió de mi ojo deslizándose por mi rostro.

-o-

Un fuerte ruido impacto en la tienda, moviendo varios objeto que se encontraban, rápido me separe de Edward y me vestí, no sabía de qué se trabaja pero algo malo había pasado, no sabía que era, pero algo en mi me lo decía. Edward también se vistió y salimos de la tienda para observar el ambiente.

Al Sur del pueblo, un terreno prendido en llama, el fuego se extendía por un gran sector de esta parte. Edward salió corriendo al ubicar donde salí la llamas. Sin pensar, también corrí, yo sabía muy bien de dónde venían; era la casa de Esme, nuestra casa, que ahora se estaba quemando. Al llegar al sector no podía creer lo que pasaba, la casa que una vez nos acogió no se encontraba en cambio escombro en llama por todo el terreno.

Edward se derrumbó en el mismo instante que lo vio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su cuerpo empezó temblar y sus mano se empuñaron; al igual que el caí en el sementó de la calle, ahora que sería de ellos, no me podría irme así, dejarlos a los dos solo con la casa

Destruida; su hogar, mi hogar, nuestro hogar. Más que una siempre casa era nuestro espacio de alegría, de amor y felicidad.

Mire a todo los lado para visualizar a Esme, todo los del pueblo se encontraba en la escena, hasta los bombero del pueblo vecino llegaron como refuerzos para apagar el incendio. Pero ella no se encontraba por ningún lugar de la calle, observe a Edward quien aún seguía en shock.

- Edward, hay que buscar a tu madre - murmuré. El aún no se movía. - Edward cariño, por favor - lo moví poco para que racionara

- Bella, ella se quedó hoy en la casa porque se sentía mal- volvió a derrumbarse, no supe que hacer me quede callada y de mis ojos salieron lágrimas.

El sentimiento dolor invadió mi cuerpo, sentí como mi corazón se arrugaba y mi mente se nublaba por completo.

- No, ella no – ya no controlaba mi lagrimas – Ella debió salir antes de la explosión

- Tranquila Bella, por favor –

Empecé a ver todo borroso, mi cuerpo pesaba.

Desperté en el mueble de la tienda con una sábana tapándome, respire aire puro, que mal sueño había tenido, aun podía sentir como salían lágrimas de mi ojos; solo fue un sueño me dije varias veces.

Me quede dormida cuando Edward y yo estábamos en pleno actor sexual, teniendo una pesadilla horrible, aun no lo puedo asimilar. Busque por todo la tienda mi novio hermoso pero no se encontraba. Salí para buscarlo, pero el pueblo estaba en caos.

El día había cambiado drásticamente, las nubes tapaban todo el sol, el viento espeso olía a monóxido de carbono.

Toda la gente me miro con pena. Observe muy bien el ambiente, aun salía humo del sur, así que no fue un sueño todo lo sucedido fue verdad, corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a la calle quedaba con la casa, los bomberos apagaron más de mitad del incendio pero aún faltaba una parte; de la casa completamente destruida.

-Bella, no deberías estar aquí -Dijo María

-Disculpa María ¿donde está Edward y Esme? -Pregunte

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa -anuncio María.

No me respondió nada de la situación, ni de Edward, ni de Esme todo el camino fue en silencio por su parte, yo me moría de ganas que me dijera que estaban bien solo eso, pero no abrió en ningún momento su labio para pronunciar una palabra; ya en su casa me dio un té y me obligo a sentarme, más de una vez pregunte por lo mismo pero de nuevo se quedó callada a mi pregunta.

Espere más de la cuenta porque alguien me dijera algo, ya casi me iba de la casa, cuando llego Edward, su gesto de tristeza, sus ojos rojos por llorar hicieron que mi mente reaccionada de una vez, no necesite ninguna palabra para comprender la situación.

Esme, mi segunda madre, mi suegra estaba muerta, en la explosión de la casa murió.

El entierro se llevo a cabo el día siguiente al accidente. El cuerpo de Esme, se encontró muy deteriorado. Por lo cual su ataúd estaba totalmente sellado.

Me destrozaba ver a Edward tan triste. Sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo de siempre, ahora estaba apagado y cuando trataba de sonreír, era más una mueca que una sonrisa.

Todo el pueblo estaba en el funeral, la mayoría de los rostros eran conocidos. Amigos de la familia Cullen. Los demás eran conocidos o algún cliente de su tienda.

Yo iba a su lado. Todo el tiempo en silencio. Dándole mi apoyo con mi presencia, el salía que a mí también me había dolido demasiado.

Lo que me chocaba era Heidi, quien estaba como un chicle pegada a mi novio. Si Edward se movía la derecha ella iba como perro faldero. Cada oportunidad que tenía, trataba de coquetear con él. Lo que la niña no comprendía era que con el dolor que sentíamos ahora no había cabida para estar pensando en otra cosa, sino era en nuestro ser querido muerto.

La mire varias veces feo, para que comprendiera. Ella al contrario seguía con su actitud errada.

Enterrar a Esme fue lo más doloroso que me había enfrentado en la vida. Parecía que una parte de mi corazón se iba con ella. Nada volvería a ser igual.

Yo amaba a Esme. Ella me abrió su puerta sin esperar algo a cambio, por varios meses tuve el amor maternal que me falto toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. La mujer que me enseño que para vivir feliz y disfrutar la vida no se necesita dinero, sino estar con los seres queridos.

Coloque una rosa Blanca en su ataúd.

- Adiós, madre – dijo Edward con lagrimas en sus ojos.

La gente se fue yendo lentamente, hasta que solo quemamos Edward y yo. El cielo estaba oscuro, pronto llovería.

- Va a llover, vámonos Edward – comente cogiendo su mano.

- Vete tú – dijo. Su miraba seguía en la lapida

- Por favor, Edward hazlo por Esme. Ella no le gustaría verte así –

No comento nada, agarro mi mano y nos dirigimos a la casa de María. Donde no estábamos quedando mientras veíamos que hacer.

-o-

- Edward, lo siento - sollocé

- Bella, es mi culpa por dejarla sola - respondió

- Pero, Edward tu no sabías lo que iba a suceder - argumente

- la deje sola Bella, si yo fuera estado ahí, tal vez la cocina no fuera explotado –

- Pequeño tú no tienes la culpa – dijo María

- No busques escusas, nana. Ella estaba enferme mi deber era quedarme con ella –

¡Oh dios mío! Escuchar esas palabras de Edward me partía el corazón. Porque si yo no fuera tan cobarde no hubiera tratado de huir. Edward no me fuera perseguido a la tienda, dejando a su mama sola.

Todo era mi culpa, si Edward se hubiese quedado ahora Esme estaría viva.

¡Oh rayos! Ahora me sentía peor.

-Hijo no fue la cocina quien exploto, los bombero encontraron gasolina por todo la parte de abajo y resto de una bomba casera. -aclaró María

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- Pregunto Edward

- El capitán de los bomberos, acaba de hablar conmigo - contesto María

-Quiero hablar con él - dijo Edward levantándose del mi lado

-Ya se fue. Tu carro no estaba en la casa, sino en la tienda de tu madre se lo trajeron hasta acá - anuncio María

-Voy a buscarlo - murmuro Edward

- Yo voy contigo - propuse

- No quédate aquí, hoy te sentiste mal no permitiré que te vuelva a pasar nada -

-Déjame ir contigo ya estoy bien, si me quedo aquí moriré de la angustia -pedí

-Bueno Bella, solo si te sientes mal dime y nos regresamos - dijo

Salimos del pueblo a alta velocidad, buscando la estación de bomberos de Port Angeles, ninguno de los dos hablamos en el camino, solo nos concentramos en la vía.

Mi mente volaba en mi recuerdo del pasado. Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, las palabras de Jacob, el miedo a mis padres, el miedo de dejar a Edward y la muerte de Esme. Iban y venían en ciclo, todo era muy reciente.

Mis decisiones no eran las mejores, ahora estaba muerta del miedo. Bloqueada sin saber qué hacer. Dejar a Edward en esto momentos seria como destruir todo. Quedarme con él, seria enfrentar a mis padres.

Suspire. Costaría desafiar a mis padres.

Seguí con la vista fija en el camino. En la parte derecha de la vía ya casi saliendo del pueblo, el letrero de Estación de Bomberos anuncio su ubicación.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada, Edward hablo con algunos bomberos, yo en cambio esperaba sentada en la sala de espera.

- ¿Que sucede? -pregunte

- tengo que hacer una llamada -

- te esperare en el vehículo - dije

Subí al vehículo, espere por un buen rato hasta que Edward salió con un gesto en su cara que no me gusto.

-Debemos irnos de inmediato del Pueblo, Bella - anuncio

* * *

Quien me regala un Review? son gratis! :3

Gracias a las que me leen ;) Disculpen los errores

Gracias de Nuevo a Eli. por su comentario, espero saber mas de ti ;)

Lisbth -


End file.
